Homesick, Happiness and HOLY COW!
by TheBoglies
Summary: See how life is going in Glenbogle as Duncan & Lili MacKay welcome a new bundle.
1. Parts 1 thru 3

**Homesick, Happiness, and HOLY COW! BY: Carrie-Anne **

**Chapter One…Simple beginnings…**

Almost ten months after Maeve "Minnie" Mackay blessed the world by making Duncan MacKay a proud father and Lili MacKinney a proud mother…

Lili was trying to cook breakfast and watch her nine month old that was happily eating her cereal bits on the tray of a high chair. The little one shrieked and sent the cereal flying at her mother.

"Minnie!" Lili added getting exasperated with the tedious task of watching the baby while her egg started to smoke from the fry pan. "Maeve!"

Duncan came wandering into his home with a few fish over his shoulder and dropped them in the sink. He had gone finishing with Golly early in the morning, well before dawn, in hopes to catch something for dinner. Lili yelled out at herself as her finger, which had touched the pan was burned…Duncan watched the scene before giving a laugh, "Aye, sugar, just lemme me take ova, ya tend to Minnie and clean yer self up."

"You smell like the brook, Dunc and I don't want my egg…" She then laughed at the burnt lump that had resembled an egg in the fry pan as Duncan had scooped it out with the spatula and then dumped it in the rubbish near the range. "OK, I guess I could let you make us something. I'll tend to her and also to dinner." Her body turned to the sink so she could put cool tap water over her scorched fingertip. Her eyes then wandered to the three brook trout that occupied the sink.

It had taken them well over a year to get "comfortable" with each other. Lili had agreed with him that she'd stay and help raise their child together as a family the day they stood embracing each other at the sleeper station. Only now, her thoughts would wonder senselessly back to home, her home, America. She made a point to keep it to herself as she didn't want to crush her man with the thoughts that kept invading her mind at all times of the day and night.

Maeve let out a happy noise as her father made a goofy face at her. She then followed it up with "Da da!" She put a piece of cereal into her mouth and munched away.

"See I told you she's coming along with her words," Lili smiled, as Duncan had been concerned that his daughter doesn't talk enough, only howls when she wants something to eat, drink or to play. Lili wrapped her arms around his waist, pulled herself up on her tiptoes and rested her chin on his shoulder, as he was cooking away.

"Aye, I s'pose," Duncan replied while concentrating on the task at hand. He loved how she leaned in to him while he cooked. Except when she was carrying Maeve almost full term, as the impatient baby would always find some way to kick him in the backside via Lili's big belly. Lili would follow up the moment, when he'd grumble, by telling him he's going to have a wonderful ballerina dancer for a daughter and he'd banter back about having a great rugby player for a son. She was right, as his daughter was surely a looker, just like her mother.

Lili then moved herself away from him as she pulled out a bottle from a cabinet and went over to the ice chest to pull out a bottle of formula. She poured the formula into the bottle, covered it and then handed it to Maeve. The girl took two sucks of the nipple and then tossed it at her mother, only the bottle dive-bombed and hit the floor with a thump. "Min! OK, you want down?" She asked her but the baby grinned and shouted again, "Da da!"

Lili nodded and released the tray from the chair and picked up her daughter. She then brought her over and placed her into a walker in the lounge as the baby zoomed around the room. She was happy to be free from her high chair once again. Duncan had the eggs almost ready and so he opened the cabinet, pulled out two plates and rested them on the stove, while scooping the eggs up with a flip of his wrist and place them on the plates. He knew that his daughter would probably eat a snip or two of the breakfast. He turned and made funny faces at the little one, "Minnie!"…She shrieked again at the sound of her nickname…

Lili had put in some toast in to a toaster nearby, as the slices popped up from the machine and were browned to perfection. He then cleverly grabbed the toast, pulled out the jam from the ice chest, since Lili kept insisting the jam be refrigerated. He just assumed jam stayed out on the counter, but he didn't argue with her. He used a butter knife and made smiley face on each piece of toast before returning them to the plates. He walked over to the table and set the breakfast down. "Ready!" He shouted, but his eyes observed Lili as she was fussing with Maeve's ponytail on the top of her head. The baby had such thick brown hair, that half the time her mother didn't know what to do with it. She just wanted it out of her daughter's face!

"Great," Lili smiled as she wandered to the table, as she zoom Maeve over to her. They were about to eat breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

**Chapter Two…News at 8am… **

Lexie and the twins, who were now up and toddling around, since they were 18 months and full of mischief, waited at the door of the cottage. She had to speak to her cousin urgently since she felt Archie was out of his dear mind! There was no way they could up and leave Glenbogle because Killwillie offered him a job in his new posh restaurant in Boston yesterday over the phone. What was shocking was he gave her 24 hours notice about Killwillie coming for tea that afternoon to further discuss the matter. She was furious with him, since Marina had up and quit being the housekeeper eleven months ago and she had decided to temporarily fill in the position.

Since Lexie took the job, she had Duncan looking after the twins at first. It was Lili's request that Duncan help Lexie out since she wanted him out of her hair. He was constantly reminding Lili of what to do and not to do while she was pregnant and he was always refusing her to carry anything, even if it was just a feather! When Maeve finally arrived, Lexie informed Duncan she'd find someone else to look after them.

At the time too, Lexie couldn't ask Molly to look after the twins since she was now living in town and it would be quite a drive for her. Archie was always dealing with some business that had to do with Glenbogle and he rarely delegated orders to Paul. So his watching Jayne and Wayne, his own children, were out. Paul was working constantly at the Centre as his co-worker, Lili, of course, was on some sort of maternity leave for the year, so he had no time for the funny business that went along with taking care of children! So she was forced to hire a nanny, while she cooked the meals at certain times of the day. Lexie took it all in stride, as Lady of Glenbogle should, until Archie's sudden thoughts about moving to Boston and now she's not sure of what to do or how to delegate a duty for it!

Duncan opened the door, to face a very pensive Lexie and two very happy and hyper twins. "Lex, What's t'matter?" Lexie and the twins, whom she was holding hand and hand with walked into the cottage past him. He shut the door and turned to look at his old mate.

"Everything! Slime-slithering everything! " She cried, unaware of the foul language she had used in front of the children.

"Lex, Breathe." Lili commanded, while leading her to the sofa in the lounge as Duncan decided to entertain Jayne and Wayne. He picked Jayne up and flew her around the room like a super hero and then he set her down next to her mother. As he swift-footedly snatched Wayne up before he could get into any sort of trouble and flew him towards the women on the sofa too. He then put a gate up that he had spent an afternoon building with Golly and locked it, so the twins couldn't escape the room. He was relieved at how well Lili had childproofed the lounge.

"It's Arch! He's lost all of his marbles and any pennies!" She chanted out. The twins then yelled, "Daddy! Daddy! Mummmmm!" as they knew their mother was talking about their father.

Lili asked, "OK, so he's got something big he's working on, right?" But Lexie glared at her cousin before answering…

"Big! He's decided to move us on to Boston!" Lexie grumbled out in despair and yawned as she had spent the night in the guestroom that Lili used to occupy over a year ago. She refused to sleep with Archie since she thought he was acting criminally insane, trying to rob them from their old life.

It wasn't until morning when he confronted her about how they are married and should stick together. Lexie was ripped because she felt he should have talked to her first about the job before agreeing to have Killwillie over for tea! Archie just told her how much he wanted his dream to come alive and have his family and beloved wife with him…

"Um, OK." Lili replied, wondering how this all came about.

"OK? Not okay, Lil! Darn awful!" Lexie shouted, as she was still displeased.

"How do ya mean?" Duncan asked, knowing how upset Lexie was that they were lucky she didn't launch herself like a rocket to the moon. "Surely boss wouldn't up a move you across the Atlantic without havin' a word 'bout it with ya?"

"Dunc, dun no." Lexie started to calm down with tears forming in her eyes as she then tried to hold them back. "Can't picture takin' da twins away from all of this? Glenbogle is our home…our friends and relatives are here…"

"Remember you told me that you wanted to move out of Glenbogle and give you and Archie plus the twins some kind of a new start?" Lili gestured, while putting her arm around Lexie.

"New start, not new life!" Lexie spoke somberly.

"Talk to him. He'll understand how you're feeling." Lili explained but Lexie gave her a definite answer.

"I did. His dream is to run a restaurant, and so I agreed with him about going so I wouldn't crush him, as he's decided I could get hired as a cook as well. Andrew's already offered us a place to stay since he has room for us in a condo, think that's what it is called, outside of the city. Arch kept telling me the venture is only for six months so we could test it out. Killwillie is showing up for a tea this afternoon to finalize the plan. I just told Arch, it's a good idea to go, but now"

"You're unsure about it. You want him to follow his dream since Killwillie presented it, that's a wonderful compromise, Lex. The twins would still benefit from it too. "

"But it's hit me, we can't leave home. Now I feel like I've told the biggest lie an to me own husband no doubt! I'm a spoil sport!"

"Yer not! Tell him." Duncan insisted while holding Maeve in his arms. He glanced at the kitchen clock since he knew he had work to do on an old fence out near Golly's. He shifted his feet, hoping to pass Maeve to Lili so he could leave. He'd take his breakfast with him. "Here." He passed their daughter to his partner. He leaned over the gate and gave Lili a quick peck on the lips and then kisses to Maeve's brow. "I have to go, sugar. Lex, no worries."

"OK, be careful down at Golly's. I'll bring down your lunch around noontime." Lili winked as Maeve and her shouted "Bye-bye!" Lili waved her daughter's arm at her father and Duncan grinned…making another famous funny face at his daughter, while nodding "okay", grabbed his uneaten breakfast, an apple and headed out the door.

When the women were alone, "Oh my, I thought ya had brekky," Lexie spoke as her eyes wandered to Lili's uneaten plate that sat on the table.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll heat it up later." Lili replied. "I'm worried about you."

"I am worried about me self too." Lexie stated with a pout as she watched the twins play with Maeve who was now rolling on the floor and crawling over to them. Maeve was working on standing, so she'd pull herself up on anything that came into view, this time it was Jayne. She loved her second cousins.

"Just tell Archie, Lex, he'll understand."

"I want ya at tea this afternoon." Lexie stated sharply. Lili paused, she hated having "tea" in the castle since the day she had arrived at Glenbogle and she was instantly put on the spot about her former marriage and everything going on in her life. She also tried to avoid Paul when she could because he was constantly trying to guilt trip her into coming back to work, now that Maeve is getting bigger. He had the new season of school children teaming in on buses, checking out the wildlife, and nature trails.

"OK, I will be. I'll tell, Dunc. He's off helping Golly fix a fence so that way Killwillie's blue ribbon cattle stop trampling into the fields where the deer normally roam and to keep them out of the bird sanctuary. And also so they don't stomp on, and frighten the school children or campers who visit the Wildlife Centre." Lili added, knowing she'd be traveling down their way to help pound in a post or two, if Duncan would let her.

"Aye, finally Archie's got some sense to put up that electric fence!" Lexie nodded, happy that her husband agreed with her on something since it was HER idea!

Killwillie's recent investments aside from his prized spring that he fought Golly over from time and time again…were now his cows. His property wasn't a cattle ranch, but he tried to make his mansion one regardless of the protests from his neighborsof course, Archie MacDonald being the only one!

Killwillie wanted become "king of the cows" and get high recognition and praise amongst dairy and meat farmers in all of Great Britain and maybe the world. He sold the farmers heifers to help feed the nation, especially since there was a beef shortage after the cases of Mad Cow disease that popped up everywhere. He felt this was his new "calling," or trade and it worked out since his restaurant served the best beef steak in town. He was so thrilled with the outcome that he's registered his heifers, dairies, and meats in a "beauty" cow show down in London next month. His dream to be a "beef broker" has almost come true.

**Chapter Three…Marriage Talk 101**

Lili had put on a backpack with Maeve in it as she hiked down to Golly's with Duncan's lunch. She kept thinking about how Lexie and her new family were moving away. She agreed with Archie that he was right to want a separate life from Glenbogle and to have his dream fulfilled. She also sided with Lexie on how badly she wanted to stay since she was so homesick herself.

Golly and Duncan were pounding away on the posts of the wire mesh fence. Archie had been toying with the idea of making the new fence "electric" in hopes to keep Killwillie's cows away! Now his idea was in the making…well, actually Lexie's but Archie took credit for it since she told him too!

"Gol," Duncan asked as he swung his mallet and pounded a post it.

"Aye?"

"Do ya think Lex and Arch should move away now?" He asked curious about what the old man's thoughts were. Golly paused for a moment, before slowly speaking…

"Aye, I agree with it. No sense on having two possible Lairds, Paul could run the lot. Arch has a family now, as they should be his first and foremost duty. Moving to Boston, as Mol put it is a wonderful step in the right direction for it." Golly's thoughts shifted to his one true love ever, his fiancée, Molly. He was actually looking forward to chatting with her after a long day's work. "I'm an engaged ol' man. I thought fer sure you'd be engaged before me. When ya plannin' on marryin' yer luver, Laddy?" He still questioned why his distant cousin and practically his son hadn't made Lili, his wife yet.

Duncan paused, as he didn't really think about marriage to Lili, and when he did she always changed the subject. "We have had words 'bout it, but she always changes the topic just as I start it. Plus she just got divorced and I hate to push her…"

"Maybe it's time to stay on topic and her split was well over a year ago," Golly suggested. Duncan pounded in a post as his thoughts started to weigh heavy on his mind.

"Hey!" Lili called out with Maeve fast asleep on her back. She approached the men, as she was unaware of their chatter about why her and Duncan weren't married yet.

"Yankee an lil' yank," Golly smiled as he liked his pet names for the mother and daughter pair.

"Hi Gol. Dunc, here's lunch." She grinned as Duncan approached her. He took the bag from her hands. She had made enough for Golly too. "There's some in there for you too, Golly."

Golly nodded his head and shifted from the thought of eating, as he wasn't feeling too good. But he hid it well…"I have lunch waitin' at da cabin. I'll leave yas to eatin' without this ol' man." Before Duncan and Lili could protest, Golly had walked off down the path to his house.

"Is he okay?" Lili asked, watching Golly walk off, thinking it was odd for him to turn a meal down.

"He's well. Lemme see what's here…" Duncan grinned, while pulling out a sandwich. He also helped Lili out of the backpack as the weight of their daughter was starting to make her body ache. He rested the pack on the ground and smiled once more at his "Minnie mouse." He had nicknamed Maeve that since her welcome to the world.

"I'm supposed to meet Lex for tea. I think she wants the moral support as Killwillie and Archie will discuss his job in Boston. She's really torn about this and I do feel for her."

"I know ya do." Duncan listened, but he could tell, Lili had a hint of envy in her voice, as she wanted to be the one going over the Atlantic. "Lil?"

"Yes, dear?" She asked with a raised brow…

"Ye ever think 'bout our weddin'?" He asked out of the blue which caught her off guard as the heavy thoughts started to become lighter, since he kept having inklings about marriage with her before and after his chat with Golly.

"Well, what brought this on? …I don't know. I thought maybe one day…" Her voice trailed off, as she never really thought about them getting married right away. She knew they had spent nights debating on what kind of ceremony, where would they get married, in the US or in UK, and how would they feel about being together forever? But they were just fleeting ideas and passing moments.

"Nothin' just thinkin' 'bout it that's all." Duncan said with a mope. Lili instantly picked up on his mood and put her arm on his shoulders.

"Hey, I like that you're thinking about a future, but" as she was cut off by his rough tone as she pulled her arm back to her side.

"Hold on…It's OUR future, not a future. When ya agreed to stay here, and be a family with me, I assumed you'd"

"Oh geez, this is what it's about? You're afraid I'm gonna high tail it out of here?"

"Lil, ye've gone it before," He corrected her remembering the day that she almost left him, when he found out she was carrying his child and he thanked Molly over and over again for talking her out of going back to America.

"OK, stop it!" She scolded and started to get upset at him for talking about a past made mistake. Duncan pulled her in with his arm and forced a smile.

"Unable to stop it!" He grinned, but then his face grew serious. "Golly and I were talkin' about his engagement to Molly and he just asked me why"

"We weren't married, well, how thoughtful of him." She snickered and Duncan turned his eyes away from her. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I know…"

"Ya dun no, Lil. Ya dun no, the man is like me da and he's concerned fer me well being aside from Minnie's." He nodded towards the sleeping child, without getting defensive with his partner.

"I understand, okay?" She replied, before moving in for a slow lip-lock that grew into something more intense, but Duncan pulled himself away, while she rested her hand on his cheek. "We'll talk about this tonight, alright? I promise, we'll talk about it. I'm going to have to figure out Minnie's citizenship anyway."

"She should be a legal Commoner, Lil an ya'd be a Common Subject if we legally got married. Ya'd be able to be legal here too once Minnie's four years old, ya no becomin' a citizen. " He explained. He had sneaked on to do some Internet reading (aside from his PC gaming), on her laptop pc one night while she was fast asleep. He used to have a pc but when the house exploded well over a year ago, his computer went up with it! He was going to save for a new one but decided to just keep saving and use her pc. He loved how she slept through his gaming when he'd stay up late at night shooting at flying objects with a pretend weapon of some pc graphic sort, unlike the time when he shared a room with Golly. He had threatened to throw his pc into the loch, since he kept him up at night!

Hence, he moved into the cottage that Archie had built for him as well aside from Golly's cabin, which was built a year ago after the explosion. Mostly because their room, which was over the kitchen had been destroyed and he didn't want them being roommates any longer (after their bickering about a new housekeeper whom they equally had the hots for). He read everything about the process if and when they got married. He was making sure it was legal for her to stay and it was as long as her work permit and approval letter were current. Paul dealt with all of her paperwork since he made sure she was up to date, as he had told Duncan this when he asked him the other day. He knew she'd start working again at the Centre soon.

"I understand," She said again, trying to find someway to reassure him that she wasn't going to leave.

Golly came walking back to the fence and called out to the head ranger. Lili stood up as her boyfriend helped her "load their daughter" onto her back. " I'll see you at home." She said, while giving him a peck on the lips and turning away from him.

"Aye." Duncan watched her hike off with Maeve, still thinking about her becoming his wife.

"Work time, Laddy," Golly announced. "What's t'matter?"

"Nothin'," Duncan lied and went back to work. He started to wonder why she didn't seem want to marry him…


	2. Parts 4 thru 6

**Chapter Four…Fibbing at teatime…**

The tea had been brewed and the cakes were out, to Lexie's liking. She stood in the sitting room, trying to envision a business meeting, but kept getting all teary eyed since it was family matter of the heart. Archie stood at the doorway watching her. Lexie looked up at him startled…

"Ya tryin' to scare me now, Archie MacDonald?" She replied, as he walked towards her and smiled, while pulling her close into an embrace.

"No, just trying to let you know how proud I am of you, Lex. This move means a lot to me as it's our new beginning." Archie added with excitement.

"Aye." She stated feeling guilty for lying to him this morning. She didn't want to leave Glenbogle, by means of a train and airplane, over an ocean. She wanted them to move out away from the house and Lairdship and Ladyship duties, by car, so they could still visit. But before the couple could further reflect, Lili entered the sitting room with Maeve in tow.

"Hi. I'm sorry…I..." Lili explained feeling awful about bringing her daughter along since she knew the tea was a "business meeting" and not a social gathering.

"Never-mind, I gave word to Megan, she'll tend to Minnie." Lexie answered, while showing Lili and Maeve the way. Lexie nodded to Archie, and replied, "C'mere." She gave him a light peck on the lips. He didn't have much time to react because she responded to Lili, "This way, Lil." As her cousin followed her out to the garden where the twins were playing and Megan approached them with a huge smile.

"This must be Minnie Maeve. She's adorable!" Megan crooned, while Lili placed her daughter in Megan's hands.

"Thank-you." Lili smiled.

Meanwhile in the main foyer, Killwillie arrived with his briefcase. Archie greeted him.

"Thanks for coming." Archie said while closing the door as Killwillie followed him into the sitting room. Moments later, Lili, Lexie and Paul joined them.

"My pleasure. I have the paperwork you will need in order to work in Boston, until your permits arrive." Killwillie stated with utmost professionalism. He then sat down in an old fashioned high back chair. He handed a folder over to Archie, who stood in front of him. He accepted the paperwork as Lexie and Lili sat down on the sofa. Paul stood in a far corner of the room observing the transaction very closely, before then sitting down in an armchair.

"Ah yes, good. When am I expected at the restaurant?" Archie asked, while leafing through the papers.

Lexie was nervous, and her cousin could tell. Lili then glanced over to her while Lexie glanced back. They waited for Killwillie's answer to Archie's question.

"Monday." Killwillie responded.

"Monday? Ya can't be serious." Lexie spoke up, as today was, of course, FRIDAY.

"Yes, Lexie, Monday. Unless, you need…" Archie, who was staring at his wife with puzzled eyes, as he knew her gig was up, and then cut off Killwillie.

"Monday is perfect."

Lexie looked at her husband appalled and tried to hide it. But too late, Archie registered she still had a problem with moving to Boston and he intently stared at her.

"Well, good then." Killwillie nodded. "I assume you'll be there that afternoon to help the current manager out."

"Yes, I'm sure as we have the tickets arranged." Archie replied, not taking his eyes off his wife, who had fallen silent with despair. Normally Lexie was very outspoken and forthright, but she didn't want to tell Archie what she was thinking after she had agreed to the move. Archie knew instantly something was wrong, and he'd question her about it after the tea.

"Yes, sounds good." Killwillie answered.

About twenty minutes went by and Killwillie, after drinking a full cup of tea and eating a cake had decided to leave the couple to discuss their current situation. Archie and Paul walked him to the door, just as an odd looking gentleman in a suit and tie approached the front entrance.

"Yes, may I help you?" Archie asked, looking at the gent with puzzlement.

"I'm Rolph McDonnegal and looking for a woman named Liliana MacKinney." He stated sharply, as it was urgent.

"Yes?" Lili looked at him oddly, but approached the door from the sitting room as she had followed Lexie out into the foyer. Lexie walked in the direction of the garden to check on the children, as she called out to her cousin, before walking on, "I'll go get Minnie for you, Lil." Lili nodded, while not taking her eyes off the man.

"I believe I better come in." The man announced, while pushing past the Laird. He then presented her with a few papers that had UK Immigration stamped on it! She looked at him with confusion.

"What's this about?"

"I'm afraid, you're in this country illegally according to our records and so those papers give you 24 hours to pack your things or you will be out under arrest and escorted out of the country, unless you can come up with proof of why you're still here. Do you understand what I have just said to you?"

"This is a mistake. My work permit and approval letter are fine, right?" As she turned to face Paul, who got nervous, remembering how he FORGOT to prepare and turn in her renewal paperwork a week ago to the Home Office that dealt with UK work permits.

"Yes?" Archie asked his brother, just as puzzled as Lili was…he watched Paul shift uncomfortably, realizing, he knew Paul had done something completely wrong!

"Um, actually, I have the paperwork but I never got it filed this week, but I'm tending to it. Why is that a problem?"

"Who is her employer?" The man asked directly.

"I am." Archie replied.

"Then without the proper paperwork, you have committed a defense to section 8 of the Asylum and Immigration Act 1996…meaning you have an illegal worker working for you. The Queen frowns upon that." The man stated again. "I will send you some papers as you will have to appear in court."

"But I have a child here and by rights the child is a legal Commonwealth Citizen." Lili corrected him.

"Are you married to the birth father?" The man asked.

"No, I'm not." She suddenly got scared and she realized she was in hot water all because of Paul and his inability to keep paperwork straight!

"Then your child isn't a legit Commonwealth Citizen and you and your child will have to leave the country with in the 24 hours."

Just then after the man started stating the facts of having Lili and Maeve removed from the UK, Paul spoke up. "I'm sorry. Going to court isn't necessary. Ye've made a mistake, as my fiancée and I are getting married this weekend. She and her daughter will not be leaving the country. "

Lili's jaw dropped, as she looked baffled at Paul.

"Right, Sugar?" He asked, hoping she'd play along. Lili was stunned, but forced herself to smile and nod.

"Who are you?" The man asked, confused as he looked through his paperwork and then to Paul.

"I'm Duncan MacKay, and you're requesting her mother Liliana MacKinney and my daughter Maeve MacKay to leave." Paul stated highly in a lie… but the man didn't even notice.

Archie stood still and remained quiet. Lexie was coming from the hall with Maeve hanging off her hip when the man replied, "I see, well, on Monday. I want a certificate of marriage and birth certificate for the child, plus I want a meeting with you both. Failures to do so mean her and her daughter leave the UK. Good day." As the man walked out of the main foyer and Archie shut the door.

Lili stood still as she was completely speechless. Her body started to shake as her anger boiled up inside her. She glared to Paul, ready to clobber him!

"Who was that?" Lexie asked immediately. She then witnessed, like Archie, Lili explode!

"You! YOU!" She shook her head angrily! Paul had out done himself this time.

"Now Lil, before you…" She slapped him across the face, cutting his words off.

"Um. Interrupting here…what just happened?" Lexie asked again, confused as she watched her cousin smack her brother in law. Paul was rubbing his throbbing jaw with his hand.

"Tell her." Lili growled at him. She pointed at her cousin. Lexie instantly knew that Paul had provoked her cousin, more than he normally does.

Archie looked at his brother and suggested, "Paul. We're in trouble because of you. How am I supposed to hand the Lairdship over for the next six months when irresponsibility is your middle name?"

"Look, I had to keep her and Minnie in the country somehow." Paul defended himself.

Lexie then spoke up quite concerned once again, "Whad ya do NOW?" while then trying to gently hand Maeve over to her mother.

"Kinda told the Immigration officer a tiny lie," Paul replied, trying to explain it easy to Lexie, but nothing could be explained to his sister in law as "easy."

"Paul frigged up my paperwork and now Min and I have 24 hours before we leave the country." She exclaimed, while taking Maeve out of her cousin's arms and walking out the door. She didn't mumble a good bye.

"Sorry." Paul looked at Lexie, but knew she was going to still fume anyway and he was waiting for the woman's reaction!

"Sorry isn't good enough where me cousin's concern. How could ya do somethin' like that?" Lexie chanted as her outspoken self came alive.

"Suddenly we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Archie added dryly, and then thought for a moment. "Hmmmm…the Immigrant Officer wants to meet with you after the wedding right?"

Paul nodded to his brother.

"Well, we're seriously in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" He added, still trying to think of away out of the mess, but then he decided, "That's your new duty Paul as Laird. Welcome abroad." He walked into the study with his paperwork that Killwillie had given him. Lexie followed her husband into the room.

Lexie was outraged at how Archie just handed over the throne to his brother just like a man casting a line to catch a fish! But her husband was angrier at how he caught his wife in a lie at tea. The two bodies at war stood in the study, both equally ready to about-face.

"Be reasonable! I can not believe ya won't help me cousin out, Arch!" Lexie snapped, after she closed the study door.

"It's Paul's mistake, his problem to deal with. I've interfered time and time again for him…this time he can do it on his own." He snapped back. "Why didn't you say something about your doubts on the move? I thought we covered it all this morning!"

"What about?" She asked coolly as her blue eyes iced over.

"You know what about, Lex. Don't be joking with me!" He answered with frustration. "I have already purchased those tickets, taken care of the twins' passports aside from ours, and now you're changin' your mind after you told me we could go!"

"Sorry, Arch, I understand how"

"Important? Look, Lex, you knacker me! Those tickets are non-refundable!" Archie argued while raising both brows, glaring at her.

Lexie cringed and then spoke evenly, pleading, "Alright, we'll still go. After the six months is up promise me, Arch, we'll move back to Glenbogle."

"Promise, Lex, I promise." Archie walked over to his wife and pulled her in close. He then added, "About Lili and Minnie, I'll give Paul 24 hours to come up with a solution, but if he doesn't have one, then I'll intervene."

Lexie swooped in for a kiss to his lips and grinned, "Oh thank you, you still mean the world to me."

"Sure?" He asked while pulling away from the kiss.

"I am sure, Mr. MacDonald." She grinned at him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good, because right now you're keeping me sane, Lex," He grinned as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly.

Golly was getting out his truck and walking towards a yellow sided building settled on the busy main street in town. He had roses in one hand and a smile on his face as he opened the door to Molly's shop. Molly was talking to a patron about her painting as she rang up the sale.

"You have a splendid day," She grinned wide as her customer nodded "good day" and walked past Golly. Molly's face lit right up. He then lowered his head to kiss her cheek as handed her the flowers from behind the register. "Why hello."

"Hello, my dear." Golly smiled once more and stood there looking at her up and down with amazement.

"How has your day been?" She asked quietly, but then her daughter and granddaughter came walking into the shop.

"Mum?" Lizzie shouted excited.

"Grandmum! Grandmum!" Martha exclaimed, while running towards Molly. Molly walked out from the register and bent down to hug the six year old before turning to her long lost daughter Elizabeth.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Molly added while Golly approached them. He then cleared his throat and smiled at Lizzie. Golly remembered Lizzie's trouble some boyfriend Gerald and how he almost killed Hector by suggesting to him to go swimming in the loch! However, Gerald was out of their life for good and Lizzie and Martha were really now on their own.

"Where's Gerald, darling?" Molly asked confused as she was expecting him to arrive as well.

"Um, Gerald and I split. That's why I came home well, also to see everyone." Lizzie explained while pulling her self away from her mother's embrace. Molly wasn't stunned, as she was actually relieved. She knew her daughter could do better than him!

"This place is amazing, mum!" Lizzie's eyes wandered around the main floor of the shop. She smiled at all of the paintings and antiques, before returning her warm expression back to her mother.

"Yes, dear it is. Andrew helped me get my career a float and ever since my artwork is known world wide!" Molly chanted, without a care that Golly, her fiancé was indeed standing there. Golly wasn't uncomfortable, as he understood what Andrew had done for her.

"Golly." Lizzie replied, while giving him a warm hug. "I see congratulations are in order. When are you going to marry my dear mum?"

"Very soon, Liz, very soon." Golly nodded as Molly gushed. He then put an arm around Molly.

"Grandmum! We saw a train! We also saw a nice man who smiled at mummy!" Martha chimed, as Lizzie then grew embarrassed.

"Oh really, dear?" Molly asked interested in what she had to say.

"Yes, he was nice after I ran into him with our suitcases." Lizzie laughed and then inquired about her older brother and his beautiful wife. "How's Arch? How's Lexie?"

"Wonderful. They are preparing for a move to Boston this weekend." Molly responded feeling sorrow as she didn't want her son and his new family to leave, but she understood everything her son had done to get Glenbogle up and running again.

"Oh," Lizzie said as her heart sank. She wanted to spend time with him and Lexie aside from getting to know Jayne and Wayne.

"Don't worry, we'll be meeting them for dinner tonight." Molly nodded. "Come now child, let's get you settled as I want to hear the news of your journey also Martha's too!"

Golly stood there quietly. Molly pulled him to the side before she would lead her daughter and Granddaughter up the stairs to her flat. "Don't go anywhere, sweetheart. I'll be back in a jiffy."

"I won't my dear." Golly reassured her. As Molly helped gather Martha's suitcase and placed her hand in hers as the women headed up the stairs to Molly's flat. Golly started to feel a tingling sensation in his chest. He just assumed it was his heart, as it was happy to be finally heard. However something was wrong…he just couldn't place a finger at how tired he was…

**Chapter Five…Before the Dinner and then after…**

By the time Lili had reached the shore of the loch, her dear mind was in a tail spin. She knew nothing, no one, and nobody was going to get her out of the mess that Paul had so created. She then settled herself down on a rock and watched the calm water before hearing behind her, "Martha! Martha!" as the little girl wandered down to the shore and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lili peek around at her. "Hello." Martha replied, while looking at Lili.

"Hi." Lili smiled as she for sure thought the young girl was lost! "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Martha! I told you you'll get your new dress all dirty if you go down to the shore…oh hello…" Lizzie stopped short as she noticed her daughter wasn't alone.

"Hi." Lili replied, while sitting on the rock.

"But Mummy, she's in a dress too and she's at the shore." Martha disagreed and pointed at Lili and how she was dressed.

"Yes, I see that sweetheart, but she's a grown up." Lizzie reassured her daughter. As she then turned her body to see an old friend carrying a young child her way, she then put two and two together. "You're Lili, Lex's cousin, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Lili replied, before she noticed her boyfriend and daughter strolling over to her. It was autumn in Glenbogle and pretty soon it would be getting much more cooler outside. The loch was still calm and only small waves hit the rocks of the shore.

"Lil, there you are. Lex told me to fetch ya. Hi ya Lizzie! Martha, wow you've grown!" Duncan added, while handing Maeve over to her mother and then giving Martha a big bear hug. Lizzie then turned her attention to Duncan and then to Maeve.

"Oh my. Arch never mentioned you having a child already." Lizzie added as Archie and Paul came walking down to the shore.

"This is Minnie!" Duncan boasted proudly.

"Minnie?" Lizzie asked, confused at first…

"Maeve Brynn actually…Minnie just stuck." Lili laughed…Lizzie chuckled too…

"Och no…Maeve was me grandmother's name…Minnie, well she's me Minnie Mouse…also my grandmother's nickname…but she's not bitter as the name means…" Duncan laughed while nodding his head, like he was singing the Disney song!

"Brynn?" Lizzie asked now curious about where Brynn came from.

"It was my mother's name." Lili didn't want to get into the specifics of her mother at a time like this. She actually rarely spoke of her…just a fond memory of Lili's past.

Lexie was too busy trying to fix dinner as she cursed Archie for not finding a replacement cook-especially one of their last dinners at Glenbogle! He took it as his cue to leave the kitchen as she tossed a tomato at him as missed his head by inches, as the vegetable "splattered" on the kitchen door. On his way out of the house, he stopped in the driveway, noticing his mother and Golly. Martha had taken off for the shore and Lizzie was running after her, all of which happened before Archie realized his 'missing in action' family had arrived.

"That's cause, dear sis, you've been away far too long." Archie replied as Lizzie ran straight towards him, both with equal smiles and they hugged like missing siblings.

"Oh Archie! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I've missed you as well…" He replied, while releasing his sister from their hug.

"What's this about Boston?" Lizzie instantly asked, putting Archie on the spot. Archie didn't hold back an answer, as he knew his mother must have informed her of their leaving for Boston on Sunday.

"Ah, well…I have a new job, new family and new start, I s'pose. Too bad I'm out the door while you're coming in, Aye?"

"Yes, dear brother!" Lizzie exclaimed, while her eyes shifted to Paul. She remembered the story her mother told her over tea in the afternoon and she knew who Paul was too. "You must be Paul."

Paul answered sharply, "Yes I am. You're my sister Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled, as she didn't have a problem with another sibling, as she actually warmed up to it. She just assumed her mother and Archie were upset about the whole situation enough for her as well. She wanted to get along with him and gave him the most opposite reaction. "Aye, very much so."

"Lex has dinner ready to be served so we must hurry." Archie stated, trying to get the gathering at the shore into the house.

Archie, Lizzie and Martha started walking towards the dwelling even with Martha's protests about how she wanted to stay at the shore.

"I'll be in soon." Lili added, as she wasn't all that hungry. Her appetite has disappeared when her worry had set in after dealing with Immigration. She still hadn't found away to explain to Duncan that he could be dealing with her and Maeve being shipped back to the states.

"Don't be silly." Duncan said, while Lili handed Maeve back to him. "We'll wait wit ya."

"Um, Dunc," Paul answered, knowing full well how much her mood was his fault. "I can I have a word alone… with her?" Duncan then walked over to him with Maeve, hanging off his hip.

"No, she should come in," He stated while his eyes narrowed, but Maeve let out a happy noise at Paul giving her a humorous face. Duncan's features softened, his head dropped in defeat. "Humph, looks like me offspring disagrees!"

"Dunc, just take Minnie inIt's getting too cold out here for her anyway. I'll be fine." Lili tried to assure him that being alone with Paul was a 'at his own risk' venture and it didn't mean she was going to talk to him, even if he begged and pleaded for a word with her.

"OK, but if ye're gone too long, I'll be sending the national crime squad fer the both of ya." Duncan explained, turning his eyes at his partner and then to an old rival for her affections with a tip of his head. Duncan and Maeve started walking towards the house.

"Lil," Paul spoke up, while sitting on a rock next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I would be if I were you." She retorted, while turning her gaze out at the water.

"Look, you can still marry Duncan, right? Just realize that when we meet with Immigration, they won't know the difference between him and I, especially if there's a different officer."

"Paul, there's a HUGE difference between the both of you! Lying to Immigration is just the second worse thing to do!"

"What's the first?" He asked, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"Lying to Dunc, let alone myself! After everything with my divorce I was in fear of having to be with someone who would lie to me again. Instead, I'm in the middle of a huge lie to the man I love! Seriously, I didn't want to hurt him at all! I do see us married, but I just have a hard time talking about it, since we had time…but now we don't."

"Wait, you're still thinking about leaving with Minnie anyway?" Paul's brows rose.

"I will. Unless this mess with Immigration is sorted out..."

"OK, then so marry me as if I'm Duncan. We'll get your work papers put together in the next few months and then we'll get divorced. That way Minnie has her citizenship, you have your reason to stay and Duncan, well...you just don't tell him what we have done."

"What about the meeting with the Immigration officer? He thinks you're him! I'm sure the officer would want to meet with us every so many months or years!"

"Right well, I'll go with you with the documents." Paul nodded. "I know someone who can suggest legal counsel that can marry us since he helped me with the military discharge from the Army over a year ago."

"Oh geez. Why does this sound…"

"Doable? Because it's a scheme that'll work..."

Before Lili could protest the idea of marrying Paul and him pretending to be Duncan, A familiar voice called out to her, as it was Duncan again. She stood up…

Paul told her before she walked off, "I'll call my mate tonight. We'll see about the arrangements in the morning."

Lili just walked towards her partner, as she was afraid of what Paul had suggested.

That night after dinner, Paul was on the phone to a friend. "C'mon Charles…I need help. Look, if I don't find someone who will marry me and my girlfriend…" He lied, knowing it was the only way to get the problem solved with Lili staying. Little did he know Molly was spying on him! She had herself hidden under a desk as she listened to Paul talk over the phone! She was reading another mystery novel and currently the PI was trying to crack a case wide open by listening in on people's phone calls. She laughed in her mind how much fun it was to spy on Paul. He was such an easy target!

"Great!" He wrote down a number for vicar, apparently he was good at marrying people within 24 hours! Paul then dialed out to ring the minister at home, which picked up the phone and asked him questions…

"Her name is Liliana MacKinney and I'm Duncan MacKay." Paul announced over the phone. Molly was shocked! What on earth was Paul doing? She had no idea about the Immigration officer who had come to the door that day. "Great, see you at 2pm tomorrow. We'll sign the paper work and exchange vows then." But then Molly sneezed and Paul heard her!

"Molly! What are you doing?" Paul asked as he put down the phone and peeked under the desk at her. He then helped her up from her hiding place.

"No, I'm going to ask you…what are YOU doing?" She retorted knowing Paul was scheming something and it involved Lili and Duncan again! Just like the day Lili found out she was pregnant and Paul took her to the clinic!

"Erhm…ah," Paul stuttered, trying to think of an excuse…then told her the truth. "Molly, I screwed up."

"What dear?" She asked, as she decided to listen instead of scolding him.

"Lili and Minnie are going to be shipped off to America on Monday. Since Immigration Officer showed up today. I forgot to keep her work papers current. So as a way to buy her time, I told the officer I was Duncan and that Lil and I, or Duncan and her were getting married this weekend."

"Oh, you didn't." Molly said ghastly.

"Yes, I did."

"Does Duncan know?" Molly asked.

Paul nodded his head "no."

"You're staging this wedding tomorrow?" Molly asked, still in disbelief. "Dear boy, you're going to have to tell him! You cannot go through with this!"

"Molly, I will." Paul lied again as he wasn't going to tell Duncan anything. He'd leave it for Lili to do.

Molly was still unconvinced so when she arrived at Golly's cabin to stay with him for the night. She made a point to fill her fiancé in!

"Lad is doing what?" Golly asked in just as much shock as Molly.

"Paul is staging to be Duncan as he's going to marry Lili to keep her and Minnie in the country for Duncan's dear sake! I guess he told the Immigration officer that he was Duncan!" Molly replied, getting all worried about the situation.

"It's alright." Golly embraced Molly while they sat on the couch in his lounge. "I'll talk to Laddy."

"You think so? That dear pair, they've been through enough!" Molly replied.

"We've been through enough too." Golly smiled, remembering what they had gone through to be together! Now it all made perfect sense! But he pondered his conversation with Duncan earlier in the day about him marrying Lili. He then thought about how ironic it really was!

**Chapter Six…2pm on Saturday…**

Paul had managed to corner Lili, a half of an hour before they were to leave, in the garden. Duncan was off with Maeve as he had taken her to town with him to check out a book at the library for them to "read."

"Lil, got to meet with the vicar in town at 2pm," He added.

Lili looked at him, as she had no sleep last night. Her body tossed and turned, as she could hear Duncan shooting up airplanes on the laptop until 2am. She knew she could talk to him about it. How Paul messed everything up and "his family" could be shipped back to the states within 48 hours…but she wasn't sure of how…

She nodded at Paul "okay."

"Hey, don't look so sad 'bout it. It's yer wedding day." Paul winked, but his "comforting" words didn't help matters at all. "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

Golly came walking up to them as he was looking for Duncan to give him a heads up about this "scheme" Paul had planned up. No one was home at the cottage and then he started to worry. His worry subsided when he saw Lili. "Good afternoon, Yankee."

"Hi Gol," Lili smiled, while trying to ignore Paul's eagerness about leaving.

"Aye Golly, Lili and I are just now off to the village." He replied to the old man. Golly still wasn't sure of how to intervene! But then he remembered Archie's plan B, if Golly's Plan A, didn't work…which it didn't. He had called Archie from the cottage to warn him that they were going to use Plan B.

"Very well, I need a ride into the village too so I can stop by Molly's shop." Golly nodded.

"Sure, come with us then." Lili offered before Paul could refuse! Before they knew it, all three of them were heading to the truck…Lexie and Archie came running out of the house. The twins were with Megan, as Lexie had asked her to watch them for just a couple hours while she "went in to the village to Molly's shop." Archie knew all about Paul's plan since Molly had informed him as to how his brother was going to "solve" Lili's problem! Lexie didn't like it…and Archie agreed, so it was time for him to take over being laird and solve the issue at hand!

"Wait for us!" Archie announced as he and Lexie went running towards the truck. Before Paul knew it, Archie slipped in the front seat, Lexie, Lili and Golly in the back and he was driving! Paul couldn't believe that they all wanted to go to "Molly's shop!" They drove to town, as Paul immediately spoke up that they were at Molly's. He wasn't going to park the truck. He noticed the town clock as the hand was on ten of two! By then Archie, Lexie and Golly got out and simply nodded Paul and Lili on. But as Molly, Lizzie and Martha came out of her shop the troop started to walk towards the vicar's house. Paul parked the truck, as he was unaware that the troop was following them. Lili and Paul walked up to the house and he knocked on the door.

Duncan was coming out of the bookshop with Maeve in the pack on his back. Golly shouted over to him, as Archie and Lexie came running up to him out of breath. Duncan was clueless as to what was happening and why all of his family was in the middle of the village that day!

"Come with us now!" Lexie stated sharply while pulling Duncan's arm in the direction of the vicar's house.

"What?" Duncan looked at them all-wondering what this was about. He stopped walking and raised his hands up to silence them all. As the group stopped in their tracks and he hollered, "How'd 'bout an explanation? I demand I know!"

"It's Lili and Paul, Dunc…" Lexie started…

"They're getting…" Molly added…

"Married!" Lizzie finished, while holding onto Martha's hand.

"WHAT?" Duncan looked at the women like they had five heads! He then started to think this was a very cruel joke to play!

"Aye, lad. We need to stop them!" Golly shouted and then it registered in Duncan's mind, his ladylove was doing something completely mind-boggling! He was about to ask why when Archie spoke up…

"There's NO time to explain, really." He nodded at Duncan. The troop took off running once again. Duncan was in shock as they reached the vicar's house and saw the truck parked outside. Duncan passed his daughter in the backpack to Lexie.

"Here. I'll go." He announced, baffled and miffed, while running up the front steps of the house. What was she doing marrying Paul? She's supposed to marry him!

Duncan barged into the main room of the house without knocking. "LILI!" He yelled…as the door to and office in the house was open. He then ran into the room, just as Paul was about to sign a paper stating Duncan and Lili were "legally" married, he shouted, "Stop da weddin'! STOP!"

Lili turned as she looked at him with major relief. Paul stopped and the minister, an old man named Gordon Hand looked at the couple oddly and then at the gentleman in his door way dressed in a kilt! "I beg your pardon. But I already married them."

"Did they sign the certificate?" Duncan asked instantly.

"Well, she did but he didn't." The old man looked at Duncan annoyed.

"Then they aren't married!" He hollered out.

"Who by golly are you?" The old man asked unnerved.

"I'm Duncan MacKay!" He spoke up. The old man looked utterly confused at Duncan and then Paul.

"If yer him then who's he?" He asked as Paul shifted in his feet uncomfortably, knowing the gig was now up.

"What?" Duncan asked dumbfounded. He looked at Lili lost and still unsure about why she was there.

"I'm Paul Bowman." Paul replied, telling the man the truth. Just then Archie, Lexie, Molly, and gang entered the office. The old gentleman was stunned before adding…

"Don't tell me, you don't want them married too?" He nodded at Paul and Lili.

The onlookers watched the next scene…the old man noticed Archie and got uncomfortable. He knew he was the Laird of Glenbogle!

Duncan fast footed up to Paul with his fists tight. He was going to punch his lights out, if he didn't answer him right away about why he was marrying his beloved girlfriend. "I'm gonna kill ya, give me good reasons not to…Why, Paul?" He asked, but held the hurt and confusion in and released the built up anger!

"Look, Dunc…" But Paul was then hit as Duncan threw a right hook, a good solid sucker punch, to his left eye as he knocked him down! Paul stood up, but he didn't swing back. Duncan stood there with his fists clenched and raised like a boxer about ready to throw another punch.

Lili spoke up fast, "OK, stop now!" She carted the on looking family out of the office first with her hands, and then she turned to Paul and stood in front of Duncan. "Are you alright?" She asked Paul.

"Yeah, just a black eye, I bet." He spoke quietly, rubbing his face again. The things I do for these two and now I'm repaid by being injured! His mind shouted out in a scolding.

"Just leave Duncan and I alone for a minute." Lili suggested firmly. Paul walked out of the room, as he didn't take his eyes off of Duncan, who still standing there with his fists still clenched.

She then looked at the vicar, and he nodded, "Oh, alright, I'll leave my own office." He then scurried out of the room! Lili turned to Duncan, as his cheeks were fire red as his kilt.

"OK, sit down," She suggested nodding to the chair but Duncan wouldn't budge. "Sit down NOW!" He then shook his head, dropped his chin, and sat down. Lili kneeled down in front of him.

"Why?" He asked in a whisper, while trying to mask his emotions.

"I didn't want to marry Paul, Dunc. I wanted to marry you."

"Why didn't ya say so instead of running off to the vicar with meathead?"

"Here, look at the paperwork." She stood up, picked up the application for a marriage certificate and placed it in his hands. She then knelt down again to face him.

Duncan then read his own name, date of birth, place of birth, and etc. He noticed everything about him was on that paper. He also read her information as well. "Why am I on this?"

Lili ignored the sound of the question as it came out like he was being daft, only he was asking for the truth. "Yesterday, an Immigration Officer arrived and he threatened to ship Minnie and I back to the states because Paul forgot to file my work papers."

"He didn't file? I asked him the other day and he said your paperwork was fine…"

"I have no idea, but it didn't get filed and so in order to buy time, Paul lied and told the officer that he was you and that we were getting married this weekend. The officer claimed that he wanted the certificates for the marriage and Maeve's birth on Monday. I only went through with it so that way Min would be a legit Commonwealth Citizen, and I'd be a Common Subject, whatever I'd be, so we could still be a family."

"Why marry Meathead?" He asked her while staring into her eyes, searching for the reason.

"Because Paul felt awful for screwing up. He decided we'd get the work permits renewed and then we'd get it annulled and you'd never know. I wanted to tell you last night. I couldn't sleep! Your pc games were keeping me up!" She laughed. Duncan forced a smile…then a light bulb went on…

"If this had worked, ya would've had to lie to Immigration that Paul was me, right?"

"Yes, but it won't happen now since"

"I barged in."

"Dunc, I am relieved you barged in. I want to say the vows with you, not Paul."

"I see." Duncan stopped and pondered for a moment. He then smiled, "So lets still get married then. We'll work out the Immigration crap later."

Lili paused, "Now? After this mess?"

"It wasn't yer fault. I want ya as my wife, Sugar. I've been tryin' to ask ya fer months, but ya keep turning the subject off."

"I know." She replied, as he picked up her hesitation. "I haven't been to keen on talking about it, have I?"

Duncan nodded his head "no."

"I was afraid of it, Dunc. I was afraid."

"Don't be. I'm just as frightened, like the night you gave birth to Minnie. I packed the wrong suitcase and" He started to ramble on but Lili finished his thought completely.

"Gave me kilts and tee-shirts to wear in the hospital, oh I remember." She laughed as she thought about her "hospital" bag. They were in Glasgow visiting Duncan's folks when she conveniently went to labor, early labor, by four weeks. "OK."

"OK?" He asked while his brows rose and his chin lifted and he looked at her sweetly.

"I'll go get the minister." She replied, standing up, but Duncan pulled her towards him and promptly drew her in for a kiss. She then smiled. "We get to do that again in just a moment." She laughed.

"Did ya pucker up to him?" Duncan asked, getting frazzled at the thought of her being with Paul in any form of contact.

"No. Heck no! I didn't. Paul will tell you. We told the vicar to skip that part. He made a joke that we were rushing like normal "Great Britain" newlyweds, wanting to be in their private bedroom right away. He just assumed we wanted to do it the "American" wedding way, and kiss after we spoke vows. Boy, he was sure wrong." She winked as she went to the door and opened it up as the lot, including the vicar fell into the room in a big pig pile! They were trying to listen in on what Duncan and Lili were saying!

"We see..." Molly smiled.

"Ye're gettin'…" Golly added.

"Married?" Lexie asked, hoping it was true, as Archie helped her off of the bottom of the pile. Lizzie and the girls were waiting patiently behind the group in the hall.

"Good, I sure hope the Queen appreciates this!" Archie added with a laugh.

Lili turned to look at Duncan who was walking up behind her. "Agreed." They both replied as faces lit up with relief and then happiness. The old man stood up and asked, "Please allow me to get my book again." As his put his glasses back on his nose and walked towards his desk… "There's no one else coming to break up this pairing is there?" He asked, as he was told why Paul was pretending to be Duncan in the first place. The old man understood totally, in a very odd way, after the Laird further explained the situation, requesting he still marry Lili and Duncan (as long as they agreed), regardless of the groom "mishaps".

"No, I believe we have that all covered now." Archie answered.

The old man opened his book and stated, "Please join your hands."

"Aye, um…can ya do da quick version?" Duncan asked, trying to push the "ceremony" along as he reached out for her hands warmly.

"Might be a good idea," Lili replied, as she looked at the old man and then smiled at Duncan. He kept shuffling his feet, showing her a sign he was a bit nervous.

"Will ya, just get on with it?" Lexie added outspokenly, being impatient.

"Lex, stop interfering!" Archie implied, scolding his wife.

"I am not!" She protested, looking at her husband with her blue eyes.

"Oh how I love weddings! This is just marvelous!" Molly exclaimed, while bringing her hands up to her face and giggling.

"Good thing we're having one soon." Golly nodded, while standing close to Molly as they glanced at each other. "To hell wit waitin' son…getter goin'!"

"Finally, you two," Paul chuckled and then groaned, and rubbed his face because of his black eye!

"Paul, let 'em get on with it!" Lizzie shouted to her brother as she was holding onto Martha. Golly was holding Maeve up so she could watch her mother and father finally wed.

The old man cleared his throat before starting again…"Okay, but I'll do the American version of the vows since they seem to like speeding things along." He smiled at Lili…she laughed, even though it was Duncan's suggestion.

"Repeat after me…Duncan. I Duncan, take you Lili, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Duncan stuttered at first, before finally letting the words out, as his eyes looked deep into hers…

"I Duncan, take you Lili, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Do you Lili take this man as your wedded husband?" The man asked Lili and she grinned lovingly at her soon husband.

"Yes, I do." She nodded, holding Duncan's shaking hands. She glanced at him as if her eyes were telling him he'd be okay…as they were half way there…

"Now, you Lili, you repeat after me…I, Lili, take you Duncan, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. "

"I, Lili, take you Duncan, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. "

"Do you Duncan take this woman as your wedded wife?" The man asked Duncan, who was staring at Lili and wasn't even paying attention to the question until…

"Cat got your tongue?" Lexie whispered, trying to give Duncan and verbal push as Archie rolled his eyes before put an arm around his wife. She grinned, while nodding to her old friend who looked at her! "Go on!"

"Lex, stop interfering…" Archie whispered…she elbowed him in response.

"Aye, I do." Duncan stuttered again, with a toothy beam…his eyes turned to Lili's.

"By the power of the almighty one, you are now pronounced as husband and wife, so you may both kiss." The man smiled, while closing his book. The joyful couple leaned in to kiss each other quite tenderly. The room cheered on, hugging the pair happily.

"Now, time to sign here." The man directed Duncan as he held out a pen. Duncan's hand shook as he signed his own name on the dotted line.

"There. C'mere my Minnie!" He chuckled, while turning to Maeve and taking her from Golly's arms. He pulled in Lili close. She was relieved…but now worried once again: How was the Immigration meeting going to go?


	3. Parts 7 thru 9

**Chapter Seven…Packing everything but the kitchen…and not just the kitchen sink…**

Roughly a day later, Lexie was in tears as she packed the children's room. Everything was coming to a head as she didn't want to leave her home. She had spent a greater portion of the day in the kitchen, prepping and cooking one of the last meals and watching through the window as Megan played in the garden with the twins. Lexie couldn't take the twins away from this place or even Megan. What if she didn't find a nanny in Boston to tend to the twins? Her mind wandered to the teddy bears wearing shirts, one which had 'Jayne' and the other shirt with 'Wayne' as both names were printed on the front. She didn't even notice the knock at the door or the curious shoes in the doorway, witnessing her pack.

"Lex?" It was her mother in law, good ol' Molly to the emotional rescue.

"Yea?" She tossed the bears into a box and wiped her face with her hands before turning to Molly.

"Oh dear, don't cry. There's no need for tears is there? Everything will be alright." Molly put an arm around Lexie, as she tried to comfort her.

"Molly, nothing will be the same. We're moving on and I'm still not sure if it's a great choice. Ever since I came to Glenbogle, it's been my stable life. My mother wasn't there for me when I turned 16. My father, he left me when I was six. I want stable for the twins, not dysfunctional. Moving away from family when they are so little isn't the best choice, Molly, now is it? I can't let Archie down either, now can I?" She was in more tears with her confession than when she was packing the children's things alone.

Molly believed that Archie knew best for his family and if moving them all to Boston was the right thing to do, then he should do it. He had stayed in Glenbogle long enough to save the village and now it was his time to move on with his family. She understood, but she saw Lexie as afraid, afraid to leave the only place she's ever called home. Molly refrained from speaking her mind to Lexie, mostly since the decision about starting a new life was between Lexie and Archie and not Molly, Archie and Lexie.

Archie stood outside of the doorway listening in. His wife seriously wanted to stay and didn't want to move to Boston with him. The thought perplexed him, but then he understood, with how choppy Lexie's childhood was, and she didn't want their children's childhood to be mixed up too. He had promised her yesterday and the day before that he's be there for their growing family and he wasn't one to up and leave like her father had years upon years ago. Perhaps he got wee bit over excited about the fact of running a restaurant again. He knew setting up a team could take more than six months time, maybe two years at most to keep a great franchise up and going. However, he didn't want to leave without his wife or his family. Completely stumped, he walked away from the doorway and about to escape down the hall when Paul bellowed out to him.

"Don't you know peepin' isn't a keen thing to do?" He joked, but his brother didn't see the humor in his pun.

"Paul. For someone who seems to be doing a lot of messing up, how do you always end up on top of it all?" Archie strolled up to him.

"I'm not on top of it. Arch, about Lili and the whole wedding fiasco…"

"Ah, yes, about that." Archie was about to lecture Paul, but then he changed his mind.

"I'm sorry that I tried to solve the immigration problem that way."

"It's not solved, Paul. Lili still has to meet with the officer tomorrow morning."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. If you're going to run the place to the best of your ability, you can't use deceit as a way to do it." Archie judged, as his brother started to get defensive.

Paul became tense, before pausing for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer him back, and he couldn't think of anything 'civil' so it came out, well, 'harsh.' "I didn't use deceit, Arch, I used my own common sense."

"Common sense, that's how you got us into this mess in the first place."

"What do you care anyway? As it's me mess, and you're boarding a plane in less than 24 hours for a new life, new beginning?"

Archie stood there bewildered, knowing his brother was right, as he was technically leaving for Boston this evening. He replied, "Oh."

Paul craned his neck, rubbing the back of his left shoulder with his right hand before finally replying back, "Sorry."

"Right. Look, just have Lili meet with the officer on Monday. She'll have the documents and don't show up in Duncan's place, whatever you do." Archie advised, hoping that Paul would accept his advice.

"Have her show up alone?"

"Yea, it'll be much more convincing." Archie explained, as both men turned to see Lizzie coming up the stairs.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" She teased, as she carried two empty boxes. She wasn't always a joyous soul, but since she had been back to Glenbogle, she showed some kind of happiness.

"I'll see you both later." Archie nodded soundly before descending down the steps to the front foyer.

"Arch?" Lizzie called out, after giving Paul a look of 'what in dear heavens has got his knickers in a bunch?' Then again everything at Glenbogle had Archie's knickers in a bunch, drastically and dramatically. Lizzie stepped after her brother, not even excusing herself from Paul, who turned away in the hall and started to walk towards the twin's room.

"Archie!" Lizzie yelled out as she ran out to the study, before finding him in the kitchen. "Arch?"

"What Lizzie?" Archie finally responded to her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Something is for sure troubling you and it's not me, now what is it?" She questioned before Archie smartly replied, "Everything about you is troublesome."

Lizzie wasn't hurt by his remark as she just blew it off and let it roll off her shoulders before pegging Archie's problem right on the nose. "It's this moving away business isn't it?"

He stopped short, before choosing his words carefully, "Lizzie."

"Well, go on with it? It's not like yer that swift at hidin' things from yer dear sister, yanno." She eyed him up and down before finally blowing out an exasperated breath, "Archie, you are the most judgmental soul I know. Yer heart is in the right place, even if yer mind isn't."

"You're one to talk." Archie snapped out, but his response still didn't phase her. "What does that mean anyway, my heart and mind?"

"Archie, Lexie clearly doesn't want to leave, nor the twins, nor do Martha or I want you both too."

"Lizzie, what have I told you about sticking yer nose…"

"I'm one of the world's worst relationship advisers, but I can tell that leaving, packing up your family, isn't going to take you away from any kind of guilt you have for Jamie." Lizzie replied as her face grew distant and distraught. They never once shared a conversation, a close one about losing their brother or their father for that matter. She felt awful at first for bringing it up, but it was true, Glenbogle was home and Boston wasn't or any place that Archie moved too. She had done it herself, moving around to India, Africa, Australia, bouncing around the world like a white sing along ball, but she always found solace at home and ball always brought her home.

"My moving has nothing to do with Jamie." He closed himself up, but Lizzie studied his pained expression on his face.

"Dear brother? Then why are you moving away?"

"I wanted a good opportunity for Lexie and the twins to have a big and bright and welcoming life, one which I could provide everything for them."

"I see. Well, Lex and the twins don't want to move away, Arch."

"I know this, Lizzie." Archie mumbled and then muttered, as he hated the idea of agreeing with his sister, but he did.

"I have a sisterly suggestion and, dear brother, you can take it or leave it…Let them stay here for six months, don't move them on so fast, and go to Boston if you must, but leave them here to live until things are much more together with that restaurant idea." Lizzie tried to talk sense into him but Archie stood there.

"Liz, I never wanted to divide my family, you know this. I feel like I could be doing something more for them than running an estate in the middle of the highlands. I s'pose I jumped the gun a wee bit when I already agreed with Killwillie to take on the job as a manager, gather our plane fare and passports, living arrangements with Andrew, thanks to mother. But I was so thrilled with starting a new chapter in my life, that I forgot about Lexie's feelings in this, didn't I? I can't upset Lex and move her, can I? I mean Mum jumped ship when she was with Dad after things got rocky and rough, and look what happened…"

Archie was hinting at how Paul became apart of their family.

"Dear Gd, Archie, you are the world's worst drama king. Nothing would ever happen to your marriage to Lexie. I see how she looks at you and I know she is in deep love with you. So why on earth worry about the state of your marriage this way? Arch, Mum came back and created the lot of us with dear ol' father, so you shouldn't be so negative all the time, must you be?"

"Would you stay here if I went to Boston without my family and look on after them? I'm serious Lizzie, you have to be in a good state of noggin' health."

"Arch, I'm not going anywhere as Mum gave me a job as a manager for her shop. Martha starts school term soon up here and so…for once in my life, the drugs are working to help me and not go against me." Lizzie winked, "Let them stay. Phone them often, maybe, just maybe, you'll decide to come home?"

"Ahem, since when are you allowed to stalk about in my kitchen?" A voice called over from the doorway, Lexie stood still as she gazed at her husband and then her sister in law.

"Lexie, love." Archie face went from gloom and doom to a light of hope. Lizzie gave her brother's shoulder a quick rub and then nodded onto Lexie before voyaging out of the room.

"Aye, wha? Why are ya looking at me like I'm a fresh bit of meat, Mr. MacDonald?" She stared at him before he gathered himself closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I was pondering the move to Boston, actually." He replied quietly as she listened in, hoping, praying he was going to tell her they weren't going to move.

"Yea?"

"How about I go and you and the twins stay?" He stared at her, glanced her up and down for a reaction…but she wasn't showing signs of life. She then gagged out, "You go?"

"Yes I go. You stay."

"Archie, I didn't want you to go either. I mean moving across the ocean blue with you and the twins would be difficult enough…"

"That's why I believe you should stay."

"Arch, we can't stay."

"Why not?" He was hoping for a compromise. He wanted her to see he was trying hard to make one. "I mean, you and the twins would be here, near all of our family, and I'd be in Boston for six months working for Killwillie and getting an idea of what it takes to open a successful restaurant in America."

"You already opened a restaurant, remember?"

"Lexie, please, it might be hard on being apart, but I could phone you each week. Send what I could for money to help you and the twins…I'd be back on holidays for sure. It could work for us."

"You're doing this for us and not for someone else's benefit, like Sir Killwillie?"

"Lex, I promise. I'm doing this for my family."

"Arch, you're my family."

"Yes, I am. There's other family for us to tend too." He nodded his head out of the window as they both watched the twins and Megan be-bopping around the front lawn in a pram with smiley happy faces.

"You would leave tonight, right?" Lexie's face went from sadness to a more subdued state as she turned to look at him. She embraced him as he did her.

"It's only temporary, Lex. If things worked out so well, I'd be sending for all of you. If they didn't well, I'd be home in your arms again before you could even blink a word of when are you coming home?" He inched his face towards hers, tipped her chin upwards and then their lips touched in a sweet kiss. "What do you say?"

"I'm not sure of what to say."

"You'd be home, Lex. I'm not taking you for granted and you know this. I'm doing this business venture for us. I'd scout out the place, find us a decent home if the job pans out and send for you."

"I-I…okay." She smiled, but her upper lipped expression faded as she would miss her husband.

**Chapter Eight…Laird's last dinner…**

Everyone gathered around the long cherry table with old-fashioned, yellow velvet covered, high back chairs. There was also one defined royal looking throne that sat at the head of the table. Golly stood off to the side with his bagpipes and traditional tartan and a cap, as he's the Head Keeper of the Estate. Archie was the head of the table, as he gave Golly an instant nod of his head and the bagpipes started to play. Everyone was dressed formally as they watched Golly put the bagpipes down and the gathering was then instructed by the Laird to sit down.

The twins were sitting in high chairs at the table, just for tonight, as Minnie was off in the other room sleeping in the playpen that Lexie had Megan set up for her. It would be one of the last dinners which Archie would attend as Laird. Instead of sitting himself down at the head of the table, he gave the throne to Paul, his brother.

"Are you sure that I sit here?" Paul replied quietly but Archie was insistent with his hand gestures and Molly nodded on to him about excusing Golly so Paul would sit down.

"Paul, if you don't park it, I'll take the bloody chair with me to Boston." Archie replied as he sat down next to his wife in what would have been Molly's seat.

"Better do as he says," Lexie nodded with a laugh. It was the first laugh that Archie had heard from her in a long time.

"Right-y." Paul's brows rose and then descended back into place.

"Besides Lex and I have an announcement." Archie glanced in Lizzie's direction. She paused for a moment watching him carefully stand up from his chair.

"Announcement?" Molly proclaimed as she stared at Golly, slightly worried.

"Ah, yes. Well, Lex and I did our fair share of discussing our fate the past few days. It's nice to know everyone has been supportive of us moving on to Boston, however, there's been a change of plans and thought of staying..."

"Staying?" Molly shrieked, before wrapping her arms around Archie and Lexie, kissing them both, but she didn't let her son finish his reply.

"Mother, you might want to sit down for this." Lizzie insisted as Molly gave her a very sideways glance.

"Well, I'm stayin' and he's goin'." Lexie replied as she plastered a smile on her face the only way she knew how.

"You're still leaving?" Molly's face dropped.

"Yes, mother. I am. Lexie, Jayne and Wayne will stay here until I come home or I send for them."

"Oh." Molly sat herself down as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She was confused as to how her son could move away and leave his family to be cared for. She didn't, however, have the heart to disagree as it was still their decision and not hers for deciding.

"That's wonderful." Lili ran up to her cousin and hugged her, as Duncan did the same.

"Lexie will stay with the children?" Paul asked cautiously.

"Yes, Paul. I'm staying." Lexie replied, swiftly, holding her judgments about Paul running the estate successfully to aside.

"Aye, right on, good." Paul nodded, but the idea of being the Laird with his brother's wife still there didn't seem to sit too well with him, but he couldn't place his finger on why.

"That's settled then. Let's eat." Molly answered, trying to hurry dinner along. Lizzie stood up from the table with her glass of water in a wine goblet and smiled widely, "To my brother and his family business venture, May you find the right luck and happiness, if not, come home soon."

"Here. Here." As Archie's glass of wine clanged with Lizzie's and he grinned back at her. Lili excused herself from the table as she headed out of the kitchen and into the living area to check on her daughter. The phone rang and rang as Lili had hurried herself out of the small living area where Minnie was sleeping to answer the phone. "Good evening, Glenbogle House."

"Lili?"

"Dad?" She gave a sigh of relief, happy to hear her father's voice.

"I'm on a flight for Wednesday. You remembered, right? I'll be coming in on the 13:30pm sleeper?"

"Of course I remembered you flying in. How could I forget?"

"Well, good because I'd like to meet the man my daughter claimed as her husband." He joked, as he sensed a heavy sigh coming from her. "Lil, what's wrong?"

"Dad, well," She thought about how to explain to her father that the reason her and Duncan tied the knot so soon wasn't just because of love, but also because of immigration.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Not exactly. Well, sort of." As she caught herself in a bold faced lie, but her father just laughed on the other end of the line as he added,

"Expecting another grandchild so soon?"

Lili chuckled too, at least her father tried to make the best of a difficult situation, "No, Dad."

"Okay, what is it then?"

"Nothing much, just having some difficulties with my work permits."

"Work permit? You're married now, and you shouldn't need it, should you?" He asked kind of concerned and kind of not, Lili had a hard time trying to read him over the phone.

"It's nothing, Dad. It'll be all worked out in the morning. How are things at home?"

"Home's fine. However, Glenbogle is your home, is it not?" He laughed again, but Lili didn't find the humor in it. She still referred to Maine as her home.

"Dad, I'll see you Wednesday at 13:30pm at the station, okay?" Lili changed the subject. She didn't answer him about Glenbogle being her home, which actually bothered Phil MacKinney, but he just assumed she'd talk about it when he got there. He could tell his daughter was distant and possibly very homesick.

"Aye, I just need to order my meds and I'm ready for the trip." He hinted.

"Dad, make sure you bring that blood sugar tester with you though."

Her father laughed again, "Looking out for me while there's a sea between us?"

"Always." Lili ended the call and a small smile faded from her face. She then turned her body to Paul standing at the door.

"Yer dinner is getting cold, Lil. I told Duncan I'd…"

"Thanks." She nodded, as she tried to walk past him but he stopped her mid-step.

"Everything alright?" Paul quizzed her, as he could tell something was wrong.

"Yes, my father is flying into Glasgow on Wednesday, and I'll have to pick up on the sleeper around 13:30pm. I'm going to have to borrow the truck." Lili announced sharply.

"No problem. Um, Lil?"

"Yes?" As she had turned to walk out of the study and stopped part way in the hall, before adding, "Paul?"

"About tomorrow, it's best if you face the officer alone. Do you think you can handle it?"

The immigration visit wasn't far from her mind, as she replied, "Yes I can."

"Good then."

"Lil!" Duncan hollered into the hallway as he spotted his wife and his new boss. He allowed Paul to find her, yes, spend more time with her than he liked, no. He had excused himself from the table to retrieve them both.

"Right, dinner is getting cold." Lili walked away from Paul. He wanted to place an arm on her shoulder to let her know he could tell something was still plaguing her, but he refrained with Duncan standing there. He was always pretty good at reading Lili, better than her husband.

After dinner, everyone stood outside on the front stoop, hugging and kissing Archie good bye. Archie nuzzled his mother and Lizzie (and Martha too), shook his brother's hand, gave Lili a quick hug, and shook Duncan's hand as well. And then he gave his children a dear bear hug, embraced Lexie with not only his arms but his lips to hers too. Lexie wasn't ready to let him go, and everything that they had decided on, even if it was for their benefit, still upset her.

"Now, no crying. I'll be back in four weeks tops." His hands rubbed his wife's arms as he smiled, but he felt like releasing a sea of emotions too. "I'll ring you every so many days. I'll miss you, you know this."

"You promise to ring me once you arrive?" Lexie asked, as fleeting tears from her eyes escaped and streamed down her cheeks. Archie kissed it tenderly away.

"Of course, I will. Tend to the children and I'll be back before you know it."

Paul packed the back of the truck with Archie's suitcase as he nodded to him. Archie released Lexie as he walked towards the truck, took one last look at the old stone castle and then hopped into the front passenger's seat. The truck beeped as it drove away.

Golly stood there as he had sent Archie off like if he were his son, remembering all of the times he watched the young laird grow up. In the meantime, as he stood there thinking about Archie and his leaving Glenbogle for the next six months, his heart ached, not because he was sad, because something in his body still wasn't quite right. Golly and Molly strolled back into the castle with the twins in tow.

Lexie stood there as Lili had her draped around her dear cousin and she smiled, before replying, "You're here, you know and he will be back again very soon."

"I know. I just didn't want him to leave." Lexie stated as more tears fleeted down her cheeks.

"He didn't exactly want too either, but this is a good opportunity for him to set your life up away from Glenbogle."

"I don't want us to move away from Glenbogle, Lil."

"I know you do. You're giving your husband a big chance to do something he's always wanted to do." Lili gave Lexie a loving squeeze.

"You're not okay, are you?" Lexie asked her cousin quietly and if on cue as they waltzed back towards the house.

"What do you mean?" Lili asked curiously.

"I mean with this immigration thing?" Lexie asked, as if she was getting all down to business. Her husband was gone, and she needed time to take over things with the estate. The last person she trusts is Paul to do the right thing.

Lili noted a change in her cousin, just seconds after Archie left. She stared at her for a moment and scratched her head.

"I mean we can't assume Paul knows what to do?"

"Lex, I'm facing the officer first thing in the morning alone." Lili quipped, as Lexie gave her a look of displeasure.

"You're not."

"I am."

"You cannot."

"I have too."

"Paul cannot let you face the immigration alone and neither would your bam pot husband." Lexie's sudden fear of losing her cousin was a bigger deal than just recently sending off her husband because Lili was her closest family to her and she had already lost enough family, as she could bear to loose Lili.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"You mail the documents to the officer, whatever his name was, and call him and tell him you're both going on your honeymoon and won't have time to talk about your living papers. They just need proof that you're legally married to Duncan." Lexie quick witted and outspokenly shouted out.

Lili stood still for a brief moment as Duncan was in the hallway and heard the last part of Lexie's suggestion.

"Are you telling me wife what to do?" He gave a small laugh and stopped when he didn't get a reaction from either cousin.

"I'm simply suggesting what neither Arch nor Paul told her. I think you both should go way on your honeymoon and I'll take care of Minnie with Lizzie."  
Lexie demanded, as she shot Lizzie a look of, 'you are going to help them, are you not?'

Lizzie beamed as she stood in the front foyer, "I'm sure Martha and the twins would be very happy to have Minnie up at the house, while you two lovebirds scurry away."

"That's very sweet of you both, but…" Lili started to object, only for Duncan to reply, "I need a word with me wife." He carted Lili in the small lounge.

"Here's our chance to go away and you're not interested in takin' it?"

"Dunc, I can't exactly up and run from immigration, can I?" She shook her head at his request.

"But we'd get away for a little while, you know." He lifted his brows in quotes about could happen while they were indeed alone…show lots of lovin'.

"Dunc, you're sweet, but my father is coming Wednesday." Lili blurted out, only for Duncan to give her a look of, 'yer da is doin' what on Wednesday?'

"He's comin' all ready?" Duncan's mouth dropped solid.

The last time Duncan met Lili's father, it was quite a fable. He mistook the man as the delivery guy for a painting that Molly was shipping off to Andrew in America. Then after dinner while Duncan carried in Lexie's Cherries Jubilee dessert, he tripped over his own two feet and knocked her father into the flames and partially set him on fire—well, his tie that is! Duncan felt horrible about it. It was bad enough the first dinner he had with Lili he accidentally sent water crashing into her lap, but to send her father up in flames on his first Glenbogle House dessert?

"Duncan, he's not mad at you about the tie." Lili replied quickly as she knew his look on his face. "He appreciated you buying him twenty new ties, remember? Just relax. Maybe we can go away for a few days, yes. But no where far…"

"Lili, I'm…speechless." He stuttered and she laughed before gathering his face close to hers and planting a kiss firmly on his lips.

"Okay, speechless, let's talk to Lexie and Lizzie about our going away?" She tugged his arm, but before being able to escape she was pulled towards his body and snuggled in close.

"We're going away?"

"Did you burn my poor father's tie?"

"Yes." As Duncan hung his head and lifted his face to glance at her.

"It's settled, I s'pose." She chuckled and nodded with a smile. Duncan with his silly huge grin simpered and nodded back at her.

**Chapter Nine…Holy COW**

That evening, Golly and Molly were returning from a bicycle built for two adventure... They both were laughing aloud at Golly's recent joke while he stepped off the bike, and for brief moment, he saw stars...and then he couldn't breathe. Molly in sheer horror, hollered out to him, "Golly! Golly?"

He tumbled to the ground in the driveway before he was no longer conscious. Lili and Duncan were walking down the path to their croft, when they saw Golly collapse. On a full footed sprint, the pair raced towards Molly.

"Molly? Golly, what the?"

"He just stopped laughing and dropped to the ground I'm afraid." Molly replied in panic as she sat on the ground next to Golly. Lili took a moment to check for signs of life from Golly. "He's breathing isn't he?"

"Duncan, what has Golly had to eat recently?" Lili asked him straightforwardly.

"I dunno."

"He didn't touch dinner."

"He didn't eat very well yesterday or the day before did he?" Lili questioned Molly.

"Well, no." Molly replied in more worry.

"He's not dead, Molly. We need to get him inside and something into him." Lili shouted aloud, as Duncan and Molly glanced at each other and then Lili. All three of them arm carried Golly inside, as they dropped him onto the old high back couch and tried to bring in sugar and water.

"He's dehydrated, isn't he?" Molly asked, as Lexie and Lizzie crowded at the door way in fear.

"Call a doctor, Molly. He's in some type of shock since he hasn't eaten in days. Do it quickly!" Lili alerted her and then her head snapped upwards as she stared at Lizzie and Lexie, "Get some water!"

Paul finally made way into the room, wondering what the problem was, before noting Golly passed out on the couch. "What's wrong with…?"

"Paul, we have no time for chatting about. Just find a blanket for Golly. Go, Now!" Lili shouted at him. Paul ran out of the room, but with the family's real luck, the doctor showed up in ten minutes flat. He had another call which wasn't far from the house, so he simply received the call from his office and ran onto Golly's aide.

Hours went by, minutes passed on, and then seconds revealed, that Golly was going to be just fine. The doctor stood there. "Lucky I wasn't in town and close by, I don't know what any of you would have done."

"Just tell me Ainslie he's going to be all right?" Molly pleaded, as the old doctor carted her to the side.

"Molly, he's going to be fine, but the old man has to eat three regular meals, and not many carbohydrates." He stated firmly his diagnosis.

"Not many—what?"

"A few years back Golly was going blind, do you remember?"

"Yes, Ainslie, but…?"

"His father died of a heart attack at a very ripe age, you knew of this, right?"

"Yes, but what does this…?"

"Molly, he's got diabetes. He's got Adult Onset diabetes. It's nothing hugely serious and can be treated wisely, by glucose meds and by his diet. This means he cuts down on those sugars, and eats more fats and of course protein."

"You mean he's got to change his diet?"

"Molly, if he doesn't follow a strict diet, you won't be so lucky next time if he goes into another diabetic shock-he'll pass on before you can even dial my number again. Going blind and having heart problems is very common for someone with diabetes or just the history of it. Make sure the ol' fool eats three times day and has two snacks in between. "

"Oh." Molly stood there as her eyes wandered into the small lounge where her soon husband was. The doctor nodded her to go in, "Go on, see him. I'll get some tests done on his blood, but I'm pretty sure, Gol, is a diabetic. Tell that young lady, thank-you for knowing what do when he went into shock."

"Who?"

"Her." He pointed to Lili as Molly replied, "Oh right. Thank-you, Ainslie for coming so shortly."

"You're welcome. I'll get back to you about those tests in the morning, but for now, make sure Golly rests and doesn't do anything work related for a few days." The doctor sure enough, saw himself out.

Lili sat on the small chair as Molly entered the room. She nodded to Duncan's gesture of leaving him alone as Lili rose to her feet, Molly wanted her to stay. Lexie and Lizzie had left the room to help out their kids to bed as Paul wandered out to the Wildlife Center to work on the books.

"Thank-you for…?" Molly couldn't even begin to thank Lili for reacting so quickly where her fiancé was a concern.

"Molly, don't worry about it."

"No, darling, how did you know?"

Lili gave her a hug and replied, "It happened to my father years ago."

"I'm sorry, my child." Molly sniffled, as some tears fled to her cheeks.

"It's alright. He's on meds, has to test his blood, and do the routine diet change, but he's lucky."

"I s'pose, Gol's lucky too?" Molly smiled faintly at Lili.

"Of course, you both are."

The phone rang and rang, again and again as Lizzie zipped into the study to answer the phone. At first she wasn't sure of what exactly to do, as the phone call for was Golly, so she took a message.

"I'm looking for me Da. Just leave him a message to call Jessica back," the voice deeply inquired.

"Um, Jessica, hang on for just a bit, lemme see if I can gather Molly, eh?"

"All right," Jessica, or as her father always called her, 'Jess' stood with the school dorm phone at her ear. She was still away at University and every Sunday night she tried to call her father and tell her she was doing great at school. Part of it was a bold faced lie and the other half was, well, the truth.

Lizzie strolled towards the small living area and spotted Duncan as he had been standing outside of the door waiting for Lili so they could prepare for their trip away together. "Duncan, psst…" Lizzie whispered as she tried to wave him over.

"Huh? Whad? Me?" He tipped toed over to Lizzie and trailed behind her into the study. She held the voice of the receiver on her hand. "Duncan. It's Golly's daughter. You know."

"Who?" He looked at her baffled as she thrust the phone receiver into his hands.

"Jessica." Lizzie gave him a wild look as he spoke a hello through the phone.

"Hi. Da?"

"Oh no, Jess. It's not Da, Duncan. How you been?"

"I'm okay, I s'pose. Um, listen, is something wrong with Da? Or did he go somewhere? Can you…?"

"Jess, yer father collapsed out in the drive." He announced but Lizzie rolled her poor eyes at him.

"Dafty, don't say that. You'll scare the poor dear girl out of her mind! Just tell her Golly is well and that he'll call her when he's doing better."

Duncan got his words all jumbled up as Jessica became worried on the other end of the phone. "Is he okay?"

"Yea, I mean, aye, yes, well…he's fine. He'll call you when he's feeling up to it, aye?" Duncan then stupidly hung up on Jess as Lizzie gave him a puzzled look.

Jessica stood there as she scanned the room and removed the receiver from her ear before dialing the Glenbogle House once again. And this time, Lizzie took back the phone and answered, "Hello. Glenbogle House? Yes, Jess. He's okay."

"Tell her if she needs a ride, I could give her one."

"Are you mad? You're supposed to go away on your honeymoon for a few days." Lizzie held the voice of the receiver in her hand again and glared at Duncan.  
He nodded for her to continue with her conversation with Jess. "Duncan will pick you up from school if you need a ride. He'd drive down to Glasgow and pick you up."

"No, I'll take the sleeper. Just have Duncan meet me at the station." Jess replied as she ended her phone conversation and darted back to her room. She proceeded to pack a yellow hikers backpack, cramming her clothes in and telling her teachers and roommates what was going on. She would have to take a few days in Glenbogle, to see her father was alright for herself. Lizzie glared at Duncan again. "You and your wife, don't seem to like the idea of getting away do you?"

"Lizzie, Jess, is an old friend. Her father isn't doing so hot. Lili will understand that I have to go get her."

"Lili doesn't know about your little thing you once had for Golly's daughter does she?"

"Lizzie, it's not what you're thinking. No, I never felt it was necessary to mention Jess to her." As Duncan and Lizzie were bickering back and forth, Lexie entered the room.

"Ahem, am I interrupting?" Lexie added, as her mind kept floating back to her husband and hoping he's call soon to tell her he made it to Boston.

"No," Lizzie shook her head as Duncan added bravely, "Jess is coming to visit Golly tomorrow. I'll be picking her up from the sleeper."

"What?" Lexie asked, as she cocked her brows at him.

"You heard me." Duncan stated before concluding, "And both of you get over yerselves, I'm not one for falling over someone while I'm married to my one and only love."

"I hope so." A voice called out, it was Lili and she was directly standing right behind Duncan as he shut his poor hanging out mouth.

"Lil," Duncan smiled, but Lexie and Lizzie waited for Lili's reaction.

"Who's visiting?" Lili asked, as her eyes grew wide.

"Just Golly's daughter," Duncan stated once again without any sort of emotion.

"I remember Golly mentioning her. That sounds nice since she's coming to see him. Good." Lili gave a nod of 'okay' towards Lexie, Lizzie and her husband.

"Wait you do?" Duncan's mouth dropped, slightly as Lili stared at him curiously.

"Yes, I do. I had finally submitted my divorce papers and Golly told me he had a daughter. He spoke very fondly of her like a father should."

"Ah." Duncan replied as he shot both Lexie and Lizzie, 'she has no problem with Jess what so ever…so get over it.'

Both ladies broke out in laughter at how Duncan was acting around Lili and the subject of Jess' arrival at Glenbogle.

The next day, Jessica Mackenzie waited at the train station for a good twenty minutes before deciding she'd hike to the Glenbogle Estate. She tried to picture her father in her mind, but the image became blurry and fuzzy. She walked down the dirt road and continued to hike on as she was about to cross the road, a horn blared out to her.

Lili was late with picking Jess up. She told Duncan she'd be happy to do it since he had upkeep to tend to with Golly resting up for the next week. Lili noted the tall long haired blonde and tried to wave the girl down. "Jessica Mackenzie!"

Jess stopped short when she heard her name, at first she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that the brunette was heading for her in the old truck. The truck pulled over to the side of the road and Lili climbed out.

"Jessica?" Lili shouted aloud as Jess cocked her head to the side.

"Aye?"

"I'm sorry I'm late. Duncan had things to do at the house and well…" Lili opened the back of the truck for Jess to put her pack in.

"It's all right. I just assumed he was picking me up. You're?"

"I'm Lili, Duncan's wife. I've never met you, but your father talks of you often." Lili winked, but Jess was baffled, before forcing a smile.

"I see." Jess hopped into the truck as Lili did the same and they started to drive off towards the estate.


	4. Parts 10 thru 12

**Chapter Ten…Love, um, can move mountains?**

Lili stood at the office door of the estate waiting for the officer from Immigration to arrive. The guy, Rolph McDonnegal, was late, very late. Finally after standing outside waiting upon waiting to get her work papers and everything legally sorted out, she heaved a heavy sigh, until a hire car came barreling down the driveway. The officer jumped out of his car and walked towards the front door of the old stone house.

"Excuse me?" Lili shouted out, as she called the man over, it was Rolph, all right and he was extremely 'rushed'.

"Sorry, I came late. The train, it got in late, anyway, Lili MacKay, is it now? I need those papers, do you have them?"

She handed him a folder and didn't even walk into the office or the house. She just wanted this all over and done with. At first he glanced up at her, and then glanced down at the papers, before asking, "Where's your husband?"

"He's working right now." She stated firmly. Duncan was working on the hedges in the back garden walkway. He was trimming them away with a pair of clippers as Jess stood there talking his ear off. A slight twinge of jealousy hit Lili, especially when she saw Minnie, her own daughter, being carted off from Megan, who sat in the garden terrace with the twins to Jess. She wasn't one for getting edgy, but she felt this way with Jess as Lili tried shrugged it off.

"I see. I certainly understand, considering I was late. Liliana, is it?"

"Lili!" A voice called out to her from a distant path which leads to Golly's. She turned to face Lizzie, who strolled up to her with Martha not far behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were not alone…wait, we've met, haven't we?"

Lizzie studied Rolph as much as he studied her, before cracking a beam, one of the first for anyone to actually experience and see. "Yes, the sleeper. It was…"

"A few days ago when you met my mummy and I and you ran into her and knocked her down, her suitcase, and my bubby bear!" Martha finished for Rolph as she spoke up quickly.

Rolph then gave a laugh, as he gazed upon Martha, "That's very right and you must be?"

"I'm Martha and I'm going to be six...in the summer!" She announced proudly. "Are you my mummy's new friend?"

Rolph and Lizzie were equally speechless as Lili stood there feeling more uncomfortable at how Jess and Duncan were getting on with Minnie over near the hedges.

Lizzie beamed next before lowering herself to her daughter's height, "Martha, he's…"

Rolph couldn't help staring at Lizzie and her 'beauty.' He finally spoke up, forgetting all about his 'meeting' with Lili and focusing in on Lizzie, the woman he barely knew from the train station, "I'd like to be both of your friends, Martha who's going to be six in the summer."

Rolph winked at Martha as Lizzie blushed.

"That's very kind of you," Lizzie acknowledged, before realizing she could use Rolph to Lili's advantage. "Could I speak with you for just a brief moment?"

And Rolph, if he could drop everything for a beauty like dear Lizzie, he would, as so he nodded his head 'yes.'

"Lili is a dear relative of mine. I'd seriously like to see to it she stays here. I witnessed her marriage on Saturday." Lizzie began to explain, but Rolph had other ideas on his mind.

"I see. Well, I have the documents, and she seems very straightforward, too bad her husband isn't about. I'm not really supposed to overlook the meeting with her husband however."

"It would mean a great deal if…"

"You had dinner with me tonight?" He blurted out to her as a smile formed on Lizzie's face. She had Rolph right where she wanted him. Lili stood there getting antsy, as she started to talk to Martha as a way to keep the anxious girl occupied as well.

"Of course, I would. Um, Lagganmore Distillery serves great food that's pretty much the best place."

"Well, then, meet you here at 7pm?" Rolph replied as he dreamily started to walk way from Lizzie, forgetting all about Lili and telling her she was approved to stay. The documents worked very well.

"It's a date." Lizzie gave him a wink.

"Good thing." He walked off towards his hire car and climbed in, before driving away!

Lili stared at Lizzie as she had a bounce added to her step and she was grinning from ear to ear. Lili wasn't sure of what to make of her charm as Lizzie was definitely related to her mother. If Molly wasn't the world's best charmer, than Lizzie certainly was.

"I have a dinner date."

"Dinner date? But what about my?" Lili's mouth dropped, but Lizzie engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Dun worry, Lil, it's a go, yer staying pretty!" Lizzie beamed brightly and twirled Lili around and around before spinning Martha around too. The trio giggled, just as Jess, Minnie, and Duncan approached them. Martha ran off to visit the twins in the in the garden.

"Everything a go?" Duncan asked, before embracing his wife and child. Lili smiled warmly, before adding,

"Everything is a go."

Jess watched the small family closely. At first, she was stunned that Duncan had found himself a wife so soon and had a child. She smiled and spoke up, "Nice that things work out, aye?"

"Yes, it is." Lili smiled back at her, but she kept thinking about the jealousy from earlier. Obviously with the way Jess talked of Duncan and her father on the ride from the sleeper, she was closely attached to them both.

"Are you all right?" Lizzie glanced over at Lili.

"I'm fine." Lili added, but her mind kept wandering back to how exactly close was her husband with Golly's daughter?

"Well, come on then, I have to pick out an outfit and you should help me!" Lizzie tried to tote Lili off. Duncan nodded his head as if in approval before walking Minnie back to Megan so he could finish trimming the hedges. Jess continued to stand in the driveway.

"Jess?" Duncan called out to her. "Are you coming?"

Jess shrugged her shoulders and decided to follow the father and daughter pair.

Lili wandered inside right behind Lizzie. "You know, Lizzie, maybe you shouldn't date Rolph."

"What do ya mean?" She tilted her head to stare at her.

"He still thinks Paul is Duncan, that's why."

"Lil, dun worry. I'll have him so many sheets to the wind, he won't even remember meeting Duncan as Duncan!" Lizzie shouted aloud, "Now help me out, okay? Then I have to be off to mother's shop, to meet her for lunch."

Lexie was busy chopping away in the kitchen but she was in a state of gloom. Still no word from her husband and it was going on a day since she had seen him last. She missed Archie terribly and so did the twins.

She hollered out to Lizzie and Lili as they waltzed into the kitchen, "Hello!"

"Hi."

"Well?" Lexie stood there with a knife in her hand as she took a break from cutting vegetables.

"I'm staying, and there weren't any issues about it. However, Lizzie has a date." Lili shouted out as she ran over to hug her cousin.

"What a relief, aye? Date?" Lexie asked, as her eyes went to Lizzie.

"A date," Lizzie smiled impishly, as she tried to cart Lili off while Lexie asked, "Who?"

"I met the Immigration officer at the sleeper yesterday."

"The man who knocked you down like a rugby player?" Lexie's brows rose as she waited for a response. Lizzie beamed, "Yes."

"But he still hasn't met Duncan as Duncan yet." Lili added in as Lexie gave them each a ghastly look.

"That's not a good thing, is it?" Lexie asked, as she waited an answer from Lizzie again.

Lili paused for a moment, as Lizzie spoke out, "Now Lex, I'll just get him good an' drunk an' he won't know the difference!"

"But ye're taking meds and they don't allow ya to get an edge on?" Lexie said motherly, without even taking notice.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy getting Rolph plastered for a good cause no doubt—to help Lili!" Lizzie and Lili left the kitchen and a concerned Lexie.

Lizzie's bedroom resembled a cyclone disaster as her clothes were everywhere. Lili sat on the bed as Lizzie kept showing off her wardrobe. Lili had to ask her a question, and it couldn't wait.

"How long has Duncan known Jess?" Lili blurted out as Lizzie stopped dancing about the room to gaze at her.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie said.

"Well, I get this feeling that they were together at one point?" Lili asked quietly as Lizzie plopped herself beside her on the bed.

"Actually they were never together. I hate to bring this up, but Duncan had a small thing for her years ago. Nothing major, Lil."

"Really?" Lili spoke like she wasn't convinced.

"They weren't allowed to date as Golly told Duncan from the start that Jess was off limits."

"Why's that?" Lili replied.

"Well, first off Duncan and Golly are a distant relation and secondly, Jess is very young. There's a good 10 years between them, you know."

Lili answered, "I see."

"Oh come now, it's nothing to be worried about. You are his wife." Lizzie smiled and gave Lili an arm squeeze.

"I know. I normally don't get insecure, but it feels like they are just very compatible?"

"Lili, you need to think about something else." Lizzie urged, "Seriously, you'll drive yourself mad, if you think about that that way."

"Why didn't Duncan ever tell me?"

"Prolly because you're his one true love and he saw no reason too." Lizzie rose up from the bed and continued to stare into the mirror trying to think of the best dress to wear.

Jess wandered into the small bedroom with a tray of food for Golly. He smiled up at her as he placed his newspaper to the side. Lexie had set up a room for him in the house until he was deemed fit to live on his own again. "Da, Lexie sent you some soup."

"Thank-you to Lex, eh?" He answered as Jess placed the tray of food on her father's lap, before sitting down on a chair near the bed.

"How are you?" Jess asked, as her father spooned some soup into his mouth.

"Well, I'm tired, according to Doc, weak, and wanting to be out working again on the land." He grumbled as his eyes peered over to his daughter.

"Soon Da, you're very lucky."

"I know, but I hadn't felt well in sometime. I s'pose this is what I get when I don't eat well."

"You're healthy and in shape, Da." Jess smiled patiently.

"With diabetes now," He mumbled, as his eyes shifted to the glucose pill on the tray.

"It's not the end of the world? The doctor said it was hereditary and had nothing to do with you being too thin or overweight, which you're none of those things." Jess insisted as she wanted to make him feel better about the situation and not worse. Golly nodded his head as he understood what his only daughter tried to do.

"Aw, Da, pretty soon, you'll be moving again and working the land. You're just supposed to take it easy until you get some strength back. Da?"

Golly looked over her way, waiting for her to give him a question and she did, "When did Duncan get married?"

"I was wondering when this question would be posed. They got married a couple days ago, Jessica."

"Really and they have a young child?"

"Jess, they were together for a couple years before marrying on." Golly wanted to reroute the discussion about Duncan, but Jess kept steering them back into the conversation.

"I just always assumed Duncan would never wed." Jess gave a laugh.

Golly smiled, "Well, you were mistaken."

"I guess so."

**Chapter Eleven…One thing or another…**

The study was certainly a busy place for phone calls that afternoon as Lexie was scrubbing vegetables and finishing up her prep work for lunch. Paul walked into the kitchen to alert her that Archie was on the phone. She bolted, placed the knife down and then in a mad dash ran for the study.

"Hello! Archie?" She spoke into the phone quickly and out of breath.

"Yes, it's me sweetheart. I've made it to Boston." Archie stood in the living room of Andrew's condo. It was huge, furnished, but still missing something… or three special some ones…_his family_.

"Great! How was your flight? Jayne popped another tooth and Wayne, he started saying a puppy and a kitty by pointing them out in a book…Arch, I miss you terribly." Lexie rambled on and on as her husband waited for her to finish on the other end of the line.

"That's great, Lex. I miss you all too. I'm sorry to do this to you, but off to the restaurant." He spoke evenly, not thrilled with having to let her go so soon.

"Restaurant?"

"It's 3pm there and well, 9am here. I'm not supposed to go in until 10am to check the place out since it's my first day."

"Arch." Lexie replied.

"Yes, Lex?" Archie replied back.

"Love you."

"I love you, Lex. I'll give a ring back on Wednesday. Snuggles to the kids and tell the others hello from me." They exchanged their sweet goodbyes and ended the phone conversation. Lexie hung up the phone receiver on the cradle and became teary eyed. Megan walked up to the door with the twins hanging off each hip as it was nap time for the twins. "Lexie?"

"Meg, hello you two," Lexie wiped the tears from her eyes and then collected up Jayne as Megan continued to hold Wayne.

"Was that Archie?" Megan asked quietly, even though she didn't like to pry.

"Aye, let's put these little ones down for a nap? They look tuckered out, don't they?" Lexie forced herself to smile. She kept thinking about her husband and the fact that he was so far away.

Megan nodded as she followed Lexie upstairs to the twins' room. The twins' room was wall to wall toys, two beautiful cribs, and lots of pink and blue blankets, a huge dresser, two rocking chairs, and also one solid changing table in the corner of the wallpapered room with sheep everywhere. The wooden floors were covered by a yellow area rug which matched yellow background of the paper. Lexie couldn't help laughing at the pink and blue sheep, especially since it was her husband who picked the paper out the day he had decided to redecorate his brother's old room as the nursery. Lexie set Jayne down in her crib as Megan set down Wayne. Both women tiptoed out into the hallway.

"I have to go. You will need me tomorrow, right?" Megan gestured.

"Of course, but only from 12-3pm as for Wednesday, I won't need you at all, because my Uncle is coming into town and I'm sure my cousin wants the family to spend time together. I'm also taking the day off from the kitchen since I hired a cook for the day."

"Ah." Megan smiled as she trailed behind Lexie down the stairs to the front foyer.

"Aye, an old friend named Ewan, will be taking over." Lexie always knew she could count on Ewan to give her a day off, as long as he was still on school holidays. One more week and school would be in full force again.

"Great, good day to you, Lexie,"

Lexie grinned at Megan before waving her on, "See ya tomorrow!"

That night, Paul was in the front room reading a paper when he heard a car door shut. As his curiosity peaked he decided to check out his younger sister's date. Lexie informed him, after he asked, in the kitchen an hour ago that Lizzie was off on a date. At first he was surprised that she was going out on a Monday night, but then again Archie had warned him that their sister liked to sneak out every now and then. He had asked Paul to keep an eye on her, because she was his sister, his only sister as he couldn't bear to lose another sibling.

Paul strolled up to the door as Lili scampered out from the kitchen. She was eager to hear about Lizzie's date and had left Minnie with Duncan for a short while down at their croft. The pair met each other at the door.

"Hello." He spoke up, as Lili nodded, "Paul."

"I see we're both interested in Lizzie and her date, aye?" He asked, as he gentlemanly opened the door for her, "Ladies first."

"Thanks. I wanted to see how drunk Rolph MacDonnegal was, hoping he wouldn't remember me or you or us." Paul glanced at her before posing a question while they stood in the doorway.

"She went on a date with the Immigration officer?"

"You didn't know that?" Lili replied, as Paul glanced at her again.

"No. Here they come."

Rolph was tripping all over himself, in a jolly good mood with his arm stretched across Lizzie's shoulders before bellowing and also belching out, "Ah, the lovebirds! There they are! They should snog, shouldn't they?"

Lili stared at Paul in slight horror, Rolph remembered them both all right, regardless if he was drunk or not. Paul just rubbed the back of his head before peering over to Lizzie. She spoke up immediately, "Rolphy-poo, they aren't love birds."

"Och no! I met them before haven't I?" He asked, but he reeked like whiskey, like he had bathed in it. Paul felt his stomach lurch since he hated whiskey and everything about it as he considered it to be 'nasty' stuff. Lili didn't seem to care for it much either.

"Um no," Lili lied as she elbowed Paul trying to get him to play along. Rolph became insistent as he staggered up to Paul and Lili and nodded to them both. "You two make quite a charming couple."

Lili shifted from foot to foot as she felt Paul wrap an arm over her shoulders. For some strange instant he felt like he had to protect her from the drunken slug. In the meantime, Duncan and Minnie had wandered up to the main house to find Lili, because Minnie kept crying for her mother, 'Mummumumummum…" Duncan deciding he couldn't take it any longer with his wife so far away, had decided to backpack the little bundle in hopes to put her sleep. As he entered the kitchen, they ran right into Jess. She was sitting at the table eating a sandwich as Lexie had told her to make herself welcome to the food in the house.

"Duncan?"

"Jess."

"Mummumumumumumumumumumumumum…wwwahhhhahahh!" Minnie squelched with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Poor wee lass are having some teething issues and needs her…"

"Mum." Jess replied as she helped Duncan take the backpack off and plucked Minnie up from the pack before handing her to her father to be held. Jess smiled at first, before feeling uncomfortable. Duncan added, "Off to find, Lil."

"Wait here. I shall fetch her." Jess replied immediately as she stood up and voyaged out of the kitchen. Duncan sat himself with Minnie down on a stool.

As Jess neared the front foyer, she witnessed and watched Paul and Lili close together with their faces inches from each other…

Duncan and Minnie, who was still squawking about needing her Mum, gave up waiting for Jess and Lili to return. The father/daughter duo walked out from the kitchen down the hallway…to the front foyer as Duncan stopped dead in his tracks.

Paul and Lili stood there in the doorway as Rolph continued to pester them. He still quite buzzed up, but he knew them both as Duncan and Lili MacKay from days ago.

"You're Duncan and you're Lili. Of course, I remember them, woman." He turned to Lizzie, as she shifted on her own two feet as well.

"Rolph, it's not them."

"It is too so kiss yer wife you bloody fool."

"I believe you need to leave…" Paul got defensive and pulled Lili behind him. He was lucky he didn't throw a punch at Rolph. The officer stood there with a smirk on his face, "Kiss her or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?"

"Report the both of you to the office as a fake marriage." Rolph instigated. He belched again and staggered on his own two feet. Paul turned to Lili and glanced at her with very apologetic eyes about what was going to happen next…his lips brushed hers magnetically. They stood there for lingering seconds, kissing each other, trying to make it look real like they were in love with one or another before breaking their lips apart.

"There, that's better, isn't it!" Rolph hollered allow, tripping over his own feet once again as Lizzie carted him towards the hire car.

"Sorry." Paul added, but it was too late as Jess, Duncan and Minnie were already at the front door, confused as heck. Lili, aside from Paul, felt equally awful.

**Chapter Twelve… The confession of being homesick…**

Duncan stopped himself from becoming further distressed at the scene that he had just witnessed between his wife and his boss. He had felt some remorse for giving Paul two slightly black eyes days ago, now he wanted to ring his neck. He didn't say anything as he stood there in shock and complete disbelief.

"Duncan?" Lili replied, before glancing at Jess as they watched him thrust Minnie into Jess' arms and stammer back into the house down the hall, slamming open the kitchen door as it swung shut behind him.

"I better…Duncan!" Lili yelled aloud as she zipped into the house. Duncan bolted out of the kitchen's back door and down a pathway towards the croft. He wasn't sure of what to think at that exact moment. He heard his wife, yelling out to him, "Duncan!"

Lili kept running, scampering down the pathway, until she reached the front door of the croft. Duncan stopped himself at the door.

"Dunc! You have to understand that…"

"It wasn't anything big, Lili! Ya kissed him like you meant it! Like you kiss me!" He turned to glare at her in the darkness of the night.

"Duncan that bozo from immigration was going to report our marriage as false. He remembered us, as in Paul and I, even when he was drunk. Paul and I had no choice but to…"

"Kiss each other?" Duncan was furious, upset, and then sad.

"Yes."

"Be honest with me, Lil! Ya never wanted to ever get married because ya always fancied Paul!" He replied, but she stared at him.

"Paul? What does he have to do with this? I picked you almost a year ago!" She shouted before concluding, "We married, Duncan, you and I, not Paul and I or anyone else for that matter. Why on earth would I want to mess that up? I'm just as dedicated to being with you as I ever have been! Be honest? Be honest with me, why hadn't you told me about Jess!"

"Jess?" He glanced at Lili slightly confused and overwhelmed before adding, "What about Jess?"

"That you liked her years ago!" Lili shouted out aloud. Duncan gave her a very sorry look, as he started to feel bad about not telling Lili everything from the get go about Golly's daughter.

"I-I…I didn't think I had to do such a thing. Oh come on, you never big on getting married until this whole immigration mess started! Ya never once thought of marrying me because you wanted too!"

"You're such—an!" Lili said, as she was equally upset, angry and now sad too. She turned on the balls of her feet and started to run for the house and Duncan stood there, realizing he had hurt her, really hurt her and it was something he had told himself he'd never ever do. He hollered out for her, "Lil!"

Lili didn't look back at him. She kept running until she entered the kitchen. She hid in the pantry, sitting there on the old cement floor, and then bringing her knees into her chest. She sobbed and sobbed as she only wanted to be like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz…_she just wanted to go home_.

Lexie heard the whimpers from the far side of the kitchen. She had Jess take Minnie into the small living area with a warm bottle of milk, so Jess could set Minnie down in the play pen. Lexie approached the pantry to check out the noise and she was shocked to find her cousin on the floor. "Lili, what's a matter?" She knelt down to console her cousin, embracing her as Lili just let out the tears and soaked the shoulder of Lexie's shirt. "What's wrong? Did you and Duncan have a squabble? I noticed you both running out of here like bats on wheels…"

"I want to go home."

"What? You are home." Lexie replied as she stroked her cousin's head with her hands.

"I want to go back to the states, with or without Maeve." Lili continued to cry.

"What happened to make you decide on this?" Lexie soothed as she stared at her cousin and joined her on the floor. They sat beside each other like they were little girls once attending a small tea party with stuffed animals as guests.

"It's terrible. I shouldn't have ever come to Scotland to visit you. I'm sorry, I mean Duncan just doesn't understand why we got married days ago and I'm beginning to think the same thing. Lex, I had to kiss Paul in front of that jerky officer."

"You mean Lizzie's date?" Lexie asked as her eyes twinkled, as she sympathized with her cousin more.

"Yes, the girl went out with him! She had derived this scheme to get him drunk thinking he wouldn't even remember Paul and I. I ventured up to the house to find out how Lizzie's date went and well, Paul met me in the hall. It was a mess, Lex, just an awful mess. I know what it's like to be cheated on, you know this. I never ever intended to do anything with Paul. I'd never hurt Duncan. I don't have it in me to do it. "

"I understand, Lil, I know this. You don't have to explain it."

"Lex, I will admit was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"You moving to Boston."

Lexie laughed aloud, "Why?"

"Because it would mean going home." Lili admitted, feeling dreadful for confessing she was envious of Lexie that way.

"Lili, why didn't you say something? I would have been happier, having Archie send you to Boston then himself. You know I never wanted him to move to Boston for the next six months, let alone take me and my children there. I understand what it's like to be homesick and away from home. Lili, I've been there."

"Maeve. I couldn't exactly leave Duncan and Maeve." Lili rubbed her forehead, but as they were chatting on the floor, Lizzie crept into the kitchen. She wanted to apologize to Lili. She walked over to the pantry and spoke out, "Any room on that cold old floor for me?"

"Pull up some cement," Lili remarked with a frown on her face. Lizzie sat down on the floor Indian style in front of Lexie and Lili.

"This brings back memories," Lizzie hooted, as she smiled, "Arch and I always played hide and go seek, and well…"

"Hid in the pantry?" Lexie asked as she nudged Lili's side with her elbow to get her to laugh.

"Lili, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have ever accepted that dinner invitation from that buffoon," Lizzie said smoothly.

"Well, you did and now, I'm dealing with the brunt of it, aren't I?" Lili whispered.

"I could talk to Duncan for you."

"No. I'm not ready to even deal with him right now." Lili remarked as both friends glanced at her, wondering why Lili wanted avoid him all the sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"Duncan thinks the marriage is a mistake," Lili whispered.

"Oh no, of course not! He wouldn't think that way! You're newlyweds for crying out loud! The marriage is only three days old! You did it for yourselves and Minnie" Lexie and Lizzie spoke together as Lili came unglued again, with tears fleeting down her cheeks.

"Where's Min?" Lili asked with concern about her daughter's whereabouts as Lexie tossed and arm around her cousin.

"She's tucked away in the front room sleeping soundly. Jess put her down with a warm bottle of milk." Lexie answered, but Lili didn't stop sobbing.

"He acted like it wasn't a big deal about telling me about her." Lili sobbed.

"Who?" Lexie asked as she glanced over to Lizzie.

"Jess." Lizzie answered for Lili.

"Duncan doesn't have a thing for Jess." Lexie shook her head, but Lizzie replied, "He did once, Lex."

"Ah-uh."

"Yes, he did." Lizzie replied, before gathering Lili's hands in hers. "He doesn't love her, Lili, he loves you."

"He's got one great way of showing it after telling me I married him only for immigration reasons, you know, so I could stay here!"

"He said that to you?" Lexie outspokenly snapped, getting just as emotional as Lili.

"Yes."

"That's why you're feeling this way?" Lizzie pried, but Lexie and Lili didn't tell her about Lili's homesickness too.

Lili nodded. Lexie fumed.

"I'll have words with Dafty Bam pot MacKay, what a cheap skate! He needs a good knuckle sandwich that's what he needs! He can't even see right infront of him when he's got a good thing going for himself! Argh!" Lexie rambled out, but Lili just spoke up, "Don't talk to him."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't know that I want to go home so bad, Lex, if you bring it up to him it'll only make things worse."

Lizzie sat there before a smile danced on her face. "Why don't you stay with me in the twin bed in my room for the night and then talk to Duncan in the morning. Lex can call down to the croft and tell him. I bet he's worried about you, right?"

Lexie smiled back, "I think it's a best if you stay too. It might give Dunc some time to think about what he's said to you. I know I have done this on occasion to Arch, after we have a tiff. Normally it works, I sleep somewhere else and he well, sucks up to me about stupid he's been the next day."

Lili wiped her face, but didn't laugh or smile, she just said, "Okay."

"Oh Lil, this is exciting! I haven't done this as a kid! A smashing girl's only Pajama party! You're the guest star!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"But I don't have PJs," Lili sniffled.

"You can borrow a pair of my Jim-Jams." Lexie said, as she nodded happily. "Besides, Minnie is comfy and we should just let her sleep."

The phone rang at the house as Lexie answered it, after leaving her cousin with Lizzie in her bedroom to change into some pajamas.

"Hello! Lexie! Have you see Lil?"

Lexie sighed as she answered a very troubled Duncan, "Dunc, they are safe here at the house. They're staying the night." She tried to be civil, even though she thought of hanging up on him to teach him a lesson. But she did tell Lili and Lizzie that she would call him and let Duncan know Lili and Minnie were all right.

"Oh." Duncan asked, as he wanted to apologize to his wife, hold her, cuddle her, tell her how much of arse he was for hurting her and trying to understand that she only kissed Paul for show, and to never keep anything from her again.

"Dunc, you need to give her some space."

"Lex, she kissed…"

"Paul. Yes, I know, but it didn't mean a single thing. Duncan, they did it for keeping you both together and you have to see it that way."

"I know, Lex, but…"

"Dunc, give her the night. Minnie is up here sleeping soundly in the play pen."

"Minnie." He slapped his forehead as he had forgotten all about his daughter after being overly concerned about the whereabouts of his wife.

"Night, Dunc." Lexie ended the phone call. Duncan sat there on the couch as he held the receiver in his hand. He felt awful as he dialed up the house again, only for Lexie to let out another heavy sigh as she answered the phone, "What Duncan?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Duncan, I just knew."

"I wanna talk to her."

"Duncan, leave her alone."

"But I wanna…"

"Dunc, ye're as daft as yer a day old. I suggest you to give her some space. She's not very happy with you, you know." Lexie explained, as she could tell her old bosom friend wasn't getting the hint.

"Lex, she's my wife."

"Oh now, she's yer wife?"

"She told you didn't she?" Duncan's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, knowing he was going to eat his words for telling Lili she didn't marry him because she loved him.

"Ya bam pot, what on earth were ya thinkin' about telling her she didn't marry ya with her whole heart days ago! Ya crushed her!"

"Lex…I know. I know."

"Good night Duncan." Lexie replied, as she pulled the phone away from her ear and about to set it down on the cradle.

"Lexie, don't hang up." He begged.

"Whad?"

"Just tell Lili that I love her." He pleaded pathetically but Lexie hung up the phone as Paul came walking out from the kitchen.

"Who was that?" He asked, before glancing at her.

"Duncan."

"Oh." He dropped his face, still feeling awful about the rift that the for show kiss created between Lili and Duncan.

"Yeah, oh. You deserve to apologize to him, you know. Arch left you to run the place and ye've created nothing but shenanigans since he's left!"

"I beg your pardon?" Paul spoke up.

"You heard me. You first screw up her papers, con her into marriage, which thankfully didn't work out and she betrothed to the real man she loves, and then you kiss her anyway in the driveway to prove some blasted point to a drunken stooge!"

"Lexie, calm down." Paul added uncomfortably. He knew he had screwed up quite a few things before and after his brother left for Boston.

"Paul, ye're…"

"Lex."

Lexie blew out an exasperated sigh before rubbing her throbbing temple.

"Lexie, I came here because I needed to find my father. I never came here to find a family, but I did. I might have created a few glitches but things have been running smoothly since…?"

"You call this smooth?" Lexie replied as her brows rose, but Paul hung his head again.

"All right, fine. I'll have a few words with Duncan since I'm his boss now. Lexie you…?"

Lili walked down the stairs, staring at Paul and Lexie, knowing their argument was about her well being.

"Lil?" Paul was surprised to see her standing at the top of the stairs. "What is she doing here?"

"She's spending the night since her and Duncan aren't doing so hot because of you." Lexie snapped.

Paul focused in on Lexie, before adding, "Don't blame me for their mess."

"Paul, have ya heard a word of what I just said to ya?" Lexie shouted aloud, but Lili stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Lex, just let me talk to him alone." Lili suggested, baffling her cousin more, before she gave in. Lexie heard Minnie making sounds from the front room. "I'll check on her."

"Thanks."

"Nice Jim jams." He laughed as he noticed she was dressed in pajamas with rubber ducks from head to toe.

"Yeah, well, leave it Lizzie to find me some night clothes. I guess I shouldn't be scared of the dark with these on."

"I'm sorry, Lil."

"You should be." Lili parked herself on the bottom step of the stairwell, only for Paul to sit beside her.

"Why aren't you with Duncan?"

"I need space."

"Space? Yer newlyweds, normally, they don't…"

"Need space. Well, believe me, I do." She shrugged, getting annoyed, as someone listened in at the top of the stairway to their conversation.

"Lil, you're a smart woman." Paul commented, not trying to make any kind of a pass at her, just being friendly and straightforward.

"I don't feel so smart, Paul. I came here a year and half ago to help Lexie out with her pregnancy and the twins. I got not only involved with you and Duncan, but ended up having a child too. I don't call Maeve an accident, Paul. I just don't, but I want to go home. Scotland isn't home for me. Now that I'm permanently here, no one can assume that I'd regret marrying Duncan, because I don't. I just feel right now, kind of trapped."

"Trapped? Why? You didn't have to marry him."

"And be deported back to the states because you frigged up my paper work?"

"Lili, you married him to stay here though, not just because you love him." Paul didn't gag out the idea that Lili and Duncan were in love because he understood that they were. No matter what kind of feelings he had for Lili the day she stood in the front foyer with Molly, Lexie and Archie.

_Paul walked down the stairs as he witnessed the three busy-bodies chit chatting and also stepped over the food pile carefully. He didn't recognize the brown haired lass who were standing next to Archie's wife, but he was instantly in his own form of "awe" by her presence. _

_"Paul," Archie announced as he observed his mother become uneasy once again and she swiftly scampered off to the kitchen to fetch Marina and more afternoon tea._

_"Who's this?" He asked intrigued, while walking up to his half brother. _

_"Lili MacKinney." Lili replied, as she took notice of his outdoorsy type form. He was tall, and as the description goes, dark and handsome too. _

_"Paul Bowman." He answered casually, while trying to avoid all of the stares, but hers. Lili became nervous and uncomfortably shifted her heels while looking into his dark blue eyes._

_"Lili will be joining us for the next couple of weeks at Glenbogle. I'm looking forward to her companionship! Now where is Duncan? I'm going to kill him for leaving your suitcase where it tripped up poor Molly! Anyway…C'mon Lil! I'll show you to your room!" She then playfully tugged her cousin's arm and was trying to lead her away once again. _

_"I'll show her to her room, Lex." Duncan spoke up fast, as he had viewed the whole exchange between Paul and Lili after returning from the outside. He had left her suitcase for just a brief moment to "wash down the truck" with some water. But judging from the food catastrophe nearby, he was late as usual with finishing Lexie's requests._

"I married Duncan also for Maeve's welfare as she needed her parents here together."

"I'm sure Duncan would have moved with you to America."

"I didn't want him to give up his life here, his family, or anyone or anything for me."

"He would have."

"I know. That…"

"Scares you?"

"Paul, it frightened me! No one has ever given anything up for me. I couldn't even get my ex-husband to give up his job in New York for me. I just assumed that Duncan wouldn't want to do it. Duncan and I got married so quickly days ago because we didn't stop to think about what we were doing-just like how we got together so quick because of Maeve. We should have gone slow, dated slowly, waited months or maybe a year or so to move in, and planned a wedding slow, just did everything slow…_but we rushed in_."

"Lil, you had no choice."

"No, I didn't. I had a choice to have Maeve in the states and you tried talking me out of it remember?"

Paul remembered the day very well as he had tricked her into driving to the doctor office to confirm her pregnancy.

_When they arrived in town, Paul kept his cool. He was simply going to pick up the bird homes and then take her into the direction of the clinic. He decided he'd lie and just say he was picking something up for Lexie, information on how to prevent Post Partum Depression, that way he'd get her inside. They entered the clinic as Lili wandered to a reception desk. She was about to ask for it when Paul announced, "Lili MacKinney." She cringed at being set up. _

_"You, you're…" She got upset with him for tricking her into getting checked out by a nurse. _

_"I owe you a big mornin' meal, I know, Lil." He winked and nodded..._

_"You owe me more than that." She challenged him with a stubborn glare._

_"Excuse me, are you Lili MacKinney? The nurse wants to see you." She announced between the bickering pair. _

_"Yes, I am." She replied, and with defeat, she followed the nurse into an exam room…while Paul waited for her in the sitting area. _

_She was nervous at the results of the pee test, but the nurse came back and confirmed she was having a baby. She explained the importance of vitamins an eating well, while handing her a packet of baby lingo. Lili was now officially scared and going home seemed like the best option—or just like her cousin would do in a time of love crisis…run away. "Are you planning on having the child here? Our healthcare system is very different from the US." The nurse explained, but Lili wasn't sure of how to answer. _

_"I'm only here for another week and then I'm going back to the states." She explained. _

_"Well, it sounds like that gent outside will be disappointed." The nurse knew who Paul Bowman was, as he was Hector MacDonald's son, as her children were thrilled when they were exploring the Wild Life Centre yesterday afternoon! She also knew the Laird himself, Archie, since she confirmed the pregnancy for their twins about nine months ago. _

_"He's not the father. " She added, while her mind wandered in circles and she felt faint. _

_"Aye, well, good luck to you then. Please ring us if you do in fact stay." The nurse winked and walked Lili out into the sitting area. Paul stood up right away. Lili wasn't sure of what to say. She just followed him to the desk and she was about to pay the woman at the check out. The woman explained the gent picked up the bill and not to worry about having to pay. _

_"Thank-you." She said to Paul in the truck as she held the folder. _

_"Aye, well…you shouldn't have had to go that route alone. I wasn't going to let ya." He gestured, as he would explain to Archie later about the bill for the nurse's visit when it showed up in the Wild Life Centre's post box! "So what was the result anyway? Mummy-dome or going back to America?"_

_"I'm doing both." She stated short and to the point, as her eyes guided out the window. He didn't like the sound of her answer and he knew the father wouldn't approve either…_

"I'm sorry that I butted into your life."

"Don't be, Paul. I shouldn't be comparing Duncan to my ex-husband or vice versa. I thought I was over his betrayal, but I don't think I'll ever be over it."

"Yeah, you will, you'll get past it."

"Paul. If things had been different between Duncan and me, if we hadn't had Maeve, would you and I be together?"

Lili posed a very modest question and she deserved a modest answer. They didn't exactly get along so well when she first came to Glenbogle. He had created a bet with Duncan for her affections and lost it. He never talked to her about his feelings for her after he found out about her pregnancy and becoming 'coupled' with Duncan.

"Lil, leave that subject alone."

She sensed the tension, the hurt in his eyes before finally replying, "You love me, don't you?"

"Lil, you chose Duncan remember? I would have done anything for you, yes, but it's not the point now. You can't look back at the past and be upset at a path that we didn't take." His heart ached because she was looking at him so intently.

"Paul, fate decided it for me, you know. I didn't ask for it."

"I know. Lili, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here. Two years ago, I set out to Glenbogle to find my father and that was what fate had in store for me. When I didn't find him, Lili, I found my brother, I found his wife, I found the mother I never had, and also a sister. It doesn't matter anymore about finding my father, because I found all kinds of pieces of him in everyone I've met here-the good pieces and the bad ones." He explained it to her deeply as he could still read her like a book, a very good book that he never would put down or throw away.

"I'm sorry you never met your father. I'm sorry about your face." She gave a small chuckle, as she touched her hand to his cheek, relieved that his face wasn't swollen or red or black and blue anymore, since Duncan punched him at the vicar's office.

"Me too," He gave a chuckle back, before becoming concerned, and then playing devil's advocate, "You know, I told you, I found a family. We didn't get along at first, but they grew to like me and I grew to accept them. I don't have any regrets. You shouldn't have any regrets with marrying the love of your life. However, Lili, if you feel you're going to resent him because of your homesickness, then you might want to consider going home."


	5. Parts 13 thru 15

**Chapter Thirteen…Girls Just Want To Have FUN!**

"Oh Lil!" Lizzie hollered down the stairwell as she found Lili and Paul at the very bottom of the stairs. "There you are. You're missing the fun. I have a radio ready to play music…Lexie popped popcorn and we're just waiting on the star!"

Lili sat beside Paul as she looked up at Lizzie, "I'll be right there!"

Paul laughed, "I take it, and you're wanted for a 'girly' evening."

"Well, actually, since I'm up here for the night, Lizzie and Lexie wanted to put on a slumber party."

"That's what's with the?" He chuckled, while pointing out her pajamas with a nod of his head.

"Yeah," Lili observed Paul hopping up from the steps to a standing position. He extended his hand to help her up. At first it was a genuine gesture, Lili accepted his hand, as she rose up on her feet. She let go of his hand, smiled, before extending her arms out for a hug. Paul hesitated at first, but then he grinned back at her as his arms embraced her. "Thank-you for talking to me, Paul, it means a lot. Night."

Lili stepped away from him as he waved her on, "Night."

Lili approached the bedroom where the girls were, as she was then pulled into the room by her arms, Lexie with one and Lizzie with the other. Lili stared at the women with hair curlers in their hair and face masks on their faces. She felt like she was being attacked by make over queens! "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh c'mon Lil, it's facial scrub, good for 'em pores! You just squeeze this little bit out and then wipe it on…here." Lexie snatched the mask in a tube from her and in her palm created a pea sized amount of facial rub…before putting it all over Lili's face. She chuckled to her self…

"There! Don't blink or smile for 10 minutes, let the mask dry!" Lexie hooted, as she finished Lili's 'facial treatment.'

"Mummy, can we watch a movie?" Martha begged, as she had her face covered with a mask too and her hair also in hair curlers.

"Yes, as long as Lili doesn't mind." Lizzie smiled again, "She's the guest star of our night! Oooooohhh…we should do your hair Lili up in pink piggy tails!"

Lili gazed over to Lexie, not sure if she wanted her hair done up as well. "Come on! Don't be a spoil sport! Let's do up your hair!"

Lizzie grabbed a hair brush, turned on the radio and started to sing loud and very off key. Lili couldn't understand a word of what she was singing…until she heard Lexie join in with her own hair brush and Martha started singing in with a cooled off curling iron (which had been turned off and unplugged of course) bouncing up and down on her bed, as she jutted out her chin, and nodded her head to the beat…

**"Jeremiah was a bullfrog  
Was a good friend of mine  
I never understood a single word he said  
But I helped him a-drink his wine  
And he always had some mighty fine wine  
Singin'..."**

Lizzie snatched a pair of her sun glasses and placed them on the bridge of her daughter's nose and behind her ears. They sang together, before pulling Lexie into the song and dance too.

**"Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls now  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me**

If I were the king of the world  
Tell you what I'd do  
I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war  
Make sweet love to you  
Sing it now...

Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me"

Lili laughed at the rowdy bunch, even if she wasn't supposed to move her facial muscles, she couldn't help it. Then the electric piano solo blared out of the radio, as she pretended to be playing an 'air' keyboard. Lizzie, Lexie and Martha busted out in hysterics as they started to sing again…

**"You know I love the ladies  
Love to have my fun  
I'm a high life flyer and a rainbow rider  
A straight shootin' son-of-a-gun  
I said a straight shootin' son-of-a-gun**

Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me

Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me

Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the world  
Joy to you and me

Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls now  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me

Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me"

The group of ladies continued to dance around the room, hoping up on beds, and jumping down again. They sang into hair brushes, the hair curling iron, and a hair crimper iron too. As the song continued to play, Lizzie embraced her young daughter, full of smiles, before grabbing Lexie's hands and twirling around the room with her. Lili just kept on giggling away…

**"I wanna tell you  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me**

Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me

(fading)  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls"

An hour passed as the women were engrossed in a movie called, "Sleepless in Seattle." Lili had a hard time getting comfortable; her mind kept floating back to Duncan. Lexie could tell that her cousin was still dwelling on about everything that had happened earlier in the day. "You know, Duncan called."

"When did he?"

"He called looking for you and also Minnie. I told him to leave you alone for the night."

"What did he say?"

"He said to tell you that he loves you." Lexie sighed, as she waited for a reaction from her dear cousin and Lili gave her a smile. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I should go talk to him…"

"Nah, wait until morning. Let's watch this movie…the best part is coming up when Sam and Jonah talk about how his father never dates! We get to meet Annie's Sam's love for the first time! I love this part!" Lizzie cut in as the women giggled, Martha, was passed out on the twin bed in the room.

**_View of a house in Seattle, as Jonah asks, "Dad."_**

**_"Yeah?" Sam replies back. _**

**_"There's someone on the phone for you." He adds to his father as he explains to the woman on the other end, "His name is Sam." Jonah stands in the kitchen with a phone receiver to his ear, waiting for his father to come inside._**

**_"Sam. If you just tuned in, tonight's topic is "Your Wishes and Dreams," Radio therapist states 'on the air'._**

**_"Hello." Sam picks up the other phone receiver as he glances at his son. _**

**_"Hello Sam. This is Dr. Martha Fieldstone on Network America."_**

**_"Okay, what are you selling tonight? Micro-habatichis? Or Ginda knives?"_**

**_"No, I'm not selling anything. I just want to help. I want to know your son called asking for advice on how you might find a new wife."_**

**_"Who's this?" Sam added, getting edgy as Jonah tries to slip out of the kitchen to hide. _**

**_"You called a radio station!" Sam stood there glaring at his son as they both held phone receivers to their ears. _**

**_"Sam-Sam! Are you with me? Sam?" Radio therapist asks. _**

**_"Yeah, yes." He replied into the phone, after noticing Jonah lugging around a small portable radio too. _**

**_"Your son feels since your wife's death. You've been very very very unhappy and he's genuinely worried about you." The announcer replied, trying to get Sam's attention. Annie's sitting in her car listening to the whole exchange as she's traveling down the Maryland Beltway on Christmas Eve. _**

**_Jonah peeks around the door way, as he tries to stay hidden in the shadows. Sam calls out to him, " Oh, hey…Get out here! Get out here! Come on now. I'm not gonna go through this alone!"_**

**_Jonah reenters the room with the phone receiver still at his ear. He looks frightened, because he assumes his father is mad at him. _**

**_Radio therapist informs Sam, "I think it's very hard for him to talk to you about all of this. I thought if maybe you and I talked. I could make Jonah feel better."_**

**_"Talk to her Dad! She's a doctor!" Jonah shouts out with encouragement._**

**_Sam eyes him curiously, "Of what? Her first name could be doctor."_**

**_"Please." Jonah begs._**

**_"Sam, Sam, it's his Christmas wish."_**

**_"Okay." Sam gives in as Dr. Fieldstone adds, "Okay good. Now I know this is difficult, but how long ago did your wife die?"_**

**_"About a year and half ago…"_**

Lili sat herself up more as she sat on the floor cross legged style next to Lexie. The hardest part of watching this movie was she wasn't quite seven when her mother died of cancer too. '_I was about Jonah's age'_ as her mind shifted back to Duncan and Minnie, her own family, and realizing, _if something were to ever happen to her…how would they survive? Would Duncan move to another city? Would he take good care of Minnie?_ Of course he would, and then the whole idea of being homesick, even though it's normal to be missing home, dulled within her. Lexie looked at her cousin, and gave her a smile and a nod. The cousins continued to watch the movie with Lizzie.

****

JOY TO THE WORLD by Three Dog Night

Excerpt from Sleepless In Seattle; circa 1993.

**Chapter Fourteen…tenuous, tedious, and…**

Duncan couldn't even bring himself to play a video game on the pc. He missed his wife, his daughter…his family. The croft was so quiet, too quiet, and Minnie wasn't waking him up from slumber like she always did once a night. Lili wasn't curled to his back side like she always did when she was in deep sleep. His insomnia took over, as there was a knock at the door. His eyes set on the clock as it was after midnight.

"Jess?"

Jess entered the croft as Duncan shut the door. "Is it Golly?"

He glanced at her concerned, wondering if something was wrong, because Jess didn't speak to him right away.

"I came down to check on you." Jess had something else to talk to him about as Duncan knew right that she also wanted to discuss her father and his health.

"Oh. Can I offer ya cuppa at this hour?" He suggested, trying to take a moment to compose himself before turning on the range and placing the kettle on the stove.

"Thanks." Jess paused as she thought for a moment. She had over heard Lili and Paul talking while sitting on the steps in the front foyer of the estate. "Actually, Da's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm chipper, I s'pose." He lied, as he was far from being chipper since his wife and daughter weren't with him.

"Duncan, I saw Lili and Minnie up at the house." She inquired softly as he handed her a cup of tea and sat down in a chair across from her. Jess smiled at him as she sat on the sofa.

"How are they? Is something wrong with Minnie?"

"No, she's sleeping."

He blew out a breath of relief as he smiled back Jess. "They will be back here in the morning. Just taking some time and spending it with Lex and the twins." He reassured himself, but he didn't want her up there, as Lexie had insisted he give Lili some space. He acted like a fool in front of her, yet, she did act like one too. He just wanted to solve everything, but it was impossible until morning.

"I over heard Lili talking to Paul," Jess spoke quietly, as Duncan stared at her much more closely. He wasn't sure he was going to like what she had to say, but he let her say it.

"And?"

"I think she wants to go back to America."

"What? Whaddya mean?" He jolted up from his chair and started to pace, as Jess watched him bumble back and forth.

"Duncan." Jess watched him stop prancing about and sit himself on the coffee table in front of her.

"She told you this?"

"Duncan, she told Paul she wanted to go home, back to America, with or without Minnie. It's nothing to be alarmed about, Duncan, I just thought I'd tell you?"

"I'm rubbish. I ruin everything! " Duncan shouted aloud, as he groaned in agony, before hanging his head. "This is getting out of hand, and now she wants to leave not just me but Minnie too? Does she love either of us? I should go see her. I should talk to her."

"Duncan, she's still doesn't want to speak with you." Jess insisted, but she didn't know everything that was going on. She just over heard things from the stairway on her way to the kitchen for a snack for her father.

"I had no idea she was this badly homesick, Jess, what am I going to do?" His head rose up to peer at her as he was looking for advice. Jess sat there, took a sip of her tea and tilted her head.

"You natter to her anyway." She replied, as her own heart strings were yanked on as much as she didn't want to believe the love her life was married, he was.

"Natter with her? Jess, she's me wife. She's me life. I've never been this drawn to someone before."

_You were drawn to me once._ Jess's mind called out, but she didn't breathe a word of it. Duncan started to pace the room again.

"Maybe she just wasn't sure about marrying you?" Jess blurted out instead as Duncan stopped short and sat back down in front of her.

"Jess, did she say that too?" He asked gullibly.

"Well, um…" She didn't want to lie to him as it wasn't her intention to visit him at such a late hour.

"Nevermind, I know she wasn't sure. I've known all along. I'm so daft. I've been so daft." He slapped his forehead before Jess cocked a brow and then tried to sooth him.

"Dunc, yer not daft. You love her and she loves you, but you need to communicate with her."

"But Lex told me not to knacker her tonight that she needed, ya know, space." Duncan's brows rose and dropped.

"She needed space after she kissed Paul?" Jess gave him a very weird look and Duncan caught it.

"She didn't kiss him because she felt anything for him. She kissed him because of the immigration officer that Lizzie went out on a date with tonight. Apparently, he wanted to prove that my marriage to Lili was a phony and that Paul was me…because he was introduced to Paul as me."

Jess started laughing, "I think we all need to hop off of the soapbox."

Duncan glared at her.

"Oh come on, Duncan. You mean the officer thought Lili and Paul were Lili and you?" She asked him absurdly.

"Aye, it's a long story."

"Tell it to me then." Jess shot him a haughty look which was meant to challenge him.

Duncan sat there, still thinking awful thoughts about where his three day old marriage was headed. He didn't want her to leave, just like the day she found out about Minnie and headed for the sleeper. He wanted her happy. He just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

Moments passed as Duncan informed Jess of the story, the 'Paul was going to marry Lili so she wouldn't be deported back to America.' He then piped up again, asking her again,

"It's nothing, Jess. Why are you here?"

"I'm also here because I'm worried about me Da."

"Well, Gol's a strong man, willful fighter, there's nothing to be woeful about where Golly is a concern." He smiled at her. Jess couldn't smile, as she sat with her knees tucked up to her chest while sipping on her tea. "Come on, no need to lose sleep over it."

"What if something terrible happens to him?"

"Nothing terrible will happen, to dear ol' Gol. He's fit as a fiddle and as clean as a whistle, yer dear Da." Duncan gave her a wink as he had simply known Golly for years and knew nothing would ever happen to the old mate. Golly was too much like a father to him. If something ever happened to Golly, it would be like losing his own Da. "No, Jess, he's not going anywhere, so there's not need to tucker yourself out about it."

The next morning, Lili and Minnie wandered back to the croft early. Lili opened the door and searched about for her husband. As she wandered down the hall to peek into her bedroom, assuming he was asleep. He wasn't there. She shrugged her shoulders as she just wanted to take some time and clear things up between them. Patch a few leaks, like a tire losing air, after running over a nail on the road, you know, fix up little stuff between them. As she rolled towards the living room, she spotted her husband asleep in a chair and someone sleeping on the sofa. Her mind dropped out, _'Jess?'_

The two bodies were snoozing away in their corners of the room. Lili wasn't sure about sticking around to talk about anything with her husband. She took to steps backward and a floor board creaked out so loud that Duncan awoke as Jess did the same. "Lil?"

She walked out of the house, and slightly confused at the scene in their lounge. She had Minnie hooked to her side. "Lil. Wait!"

"Duncan, forget it. I came down here to talk to you. I assumed you wanted to talk to me when Lex told me, you loved me. You said it her over the phone, remember, or did you forget?"

"Lil, I didn't forget. I meant to come up to the house. Jess came down to talk to me about her father and…"

"I'll let you get back to it." She turned away from him. He put himself right in front of her.

"Lil, please, take Minnie inside. You and I need to have words. You know this."

"You…"

"Hi, I'm going now. Lili, don't be upset with him. I came down last night to talk about my father, seriously." Jess came up to Duncan and Lili, feeling the tension, knowing she had caused more than there needed to be.

"Right." Lili nodded, upset, as she pushed past Duncan, then Jess and headed into the croft with Minnie in tow. It took a few moments for Lili to get Minnie settled with another bottle and a toy in the lounge as the wooden gate that Duncan had made held her in. Duncan watched her closely as she locked their daughter behind the gate and walked towards the bedroom. He followed her inside, hoping to make peace.

"Yer over reacting, Lili. I told Lex to tell you that because I couldn't say it in person like I want too. I thought you needed space as Lex told me." Duncan glanced at her. Lili was staring out of the window.

"Getting married wasn't a novel decision on our parts was it?" Lili whispered as Duncan approached her.

"Are you leaving me?" He asked softly as she turned to face him.

"Who-what gave you _that _idea? I came down here to talk to you didn't I? Even though I found…"

"Lili, Jess told me you were going to go back to America, even though, you're still married to me."

"Oh really? How does she know? _I never talked to her_ or expressed any feelings on the matter, Duncan! " Lili replied, as she put space between them.

"Aye, yeah, really."

"You believe her over me?"

"Well, I…"

"Duncan. If you thought I was going to leave you again, you know skip out on you, don't you believe I would have done it by now? I haven't. For you to get some bird brained idea in your head that Jess put there ispure ridiculous!"

"Jess didn't put it there. Lili, Jess is a great girl, but she's a friend and she respects me and also you. Besides you told her?"

"I didn't tell her a thing!" Lili announced as she heard Minnie squeaking for her from the lounge. She could tell the little one was in pain from her teeth as she spoke up, "Maeve, she's having teething issues, isn't she? I'll go tend to her. Stay here. We're not done with this yet."

Lili scurried from the room leaving Duncan. He trailed behind her, thinking more about Jess and what she told him. If Lili wasn't planning on leaving and she didn't tell Jess, then why did Jess make him believe that she had? It didn't add up, as nothing summed up the confusion between Duncan's ears. Lili had prompt herself to come down to the croft to try to work things out after spending the night apart and she was guaranteed to fix it, some how.

"Lil,"

"What?" She consoled the fussy infant, by picking her up. Minnie missed her parents. She sensed the stress between them both and wanted them. Infants were very perceptive, in trying to bring parents back together after a squabble.

"If you didn't tell Jess you were leaving then how did she get that idea in her head?" Duncan asked, waiting for a reply. He didn't think Jess would ever be untruthful. She was too much like Golly to tell fibs.

"I talked to Paul. I had a word with him."

"What?" Duncan stood there, trying to register what she had just said.

"She must have over heard me talking to Paul last night."

"You chose to chat on with Paul over me?" Duncan spoke, like he was crushed and Lili picked right up on it. "You kissed him, you know, Lili."

"I didn't choose him over you, Duncan...and about that damn kiss, you know it wasn't real, it was only because of that stupid officer. I just ended up talking to him." She spoke evenly before inching up to him with Minnie in her arms. "Duncan, I care about you and I'm not going anywhere. I just needed that time to think about us much more clearly."

"What did you decide?"

"What did I decide? Duncan! This is getting beyond silly! I came down here to just talk stuff out with you, as much as you want to talk things out with me? I have every intention of staying with you and Minnie. It's all a big misunderstanding; if you believe I'm going to really truly leave you! " She gave a simple nod of her head like she was in defeat. "I'm sorry about last night, you know this, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I love you with all of my heart, Duncan MacKay and nothing will ever change it."

"Lili, I understand. I don't like being apart from you. I have to wonder where we're going with our relationship...if this..."

Minnie cooed between her loving parents and stopped crying. Both Duncan and Lili laughed at how at ease they put the infant. "I should go get her some medicine for her sore gums. I'll be back later so we can talk more, which is something we need to seriously do. I'm not running off anywhere, Duncan, however, to the store." She pressed her lips to his and smiled before handing Minnie over to him.

"Lili, I…"

"Duncan, we'll talk about this later." She made a point to kiss him again and grabbed her raincoat since it was now raining outside and scampered out the door.

**Chapter Fifteen…Tragedy strikes Glenbogle…**

Lili was driving in the rain as the water soaked the windshield more. She kept thinking about everything that Duncan had said to her, asking her questions about her wanting to leave Glenbogle. Jess, as she thought about Golly's daughter, she meant well. Like she had said, it was a big misunderstanding, one that they would both clear up together and move on from. Lili knew her husband did loved her very much and nothing and no one would ever change it…well, almost nothing... as she noted a stag, which crept quickly on the road as she tried to break the truck swished to the left, then to the right and then a white flash of colorful memories from a picture book story in Lili's mind began. _It was her life, as her life within moments replayed before her…_

**_Lili as a little baby:_**

_"Look at her coo, look at her smile." Phil and Brynn MacKinney replied as they watched their daughter take her first steps. "Liliana, there you go girl!" She walked to her mother while her father cheered the little one on and Lili squealed in delight. She had taken five steps from her mother to her father as her arms were wide out and she toddled across the old wooden floor of her parent's small but quaint Inn._

_**Her first day of school**:_

_"I can't believe it, Brynn, our little girl all gussied up for school." Phil MacKinney had his camera focused on her in her new school dress and holding a Barbie doll lunch pail. And then the flash of the camera, as it took the five year old's picture while she waited for the school bus._

**_The one summer Lili hung out with Alexandra MacTavish, her beloved cousin:_**

_"I'm not ready to say good bye to you Lexie." Lili sniffed and then Lexie did too as they stood in the airport, giving each other one last glance and then a good bye hug. _

_"One day, you will visit me in Scotland. We'll have a grand time. I'll write you Liliana MacKinney and you better write me!" _

_"I promise to never forget you!"_

_"You promise to never forget me!" As Lexie waved to her cousin while she handed her boarding pass to the flight attendant as Lexie gave Lili and Phil one last wave, before and wandered down the hall to the plane. _

**_The births of Lexie and Archie's twins: _**

****

_"What it is?" Lexie asked, still in more pain and out of breath. _

_"A girl." The midwife instructed, before explaining, "Please relax your legs, Lexie, the other is ready to pop out too." _

_Lexie handed the first baby over to Archie who in turn lifted the infant for Molly to hold. _

_"It's a girlOW!" Lexie cried out. _

_"Aye, time to push some more, lass." _

_"I am out of pushin', can not we just pull?" Lexie shouted, while trying to get some kind of attention. _

_Archie laughed and then encouraged her to push, "If we pull, then ye're in more trouble than I thought. C'mon Lex sweetheart, push the little one out on the count of three… "_

_"1…" Lexie breathed heavily and bore down while Archie slipped his hand behind her back and steadied her…_

_"2…" She pushed once again…while he rubbed her arms, shoulders and back…_

_"3!" The midwife yelled, as moments later a second set of wails joined the room and she also announced, "It's a boy!"_

_Lexie laughed as Archie swooped in for a kiss and happily shouted, "I'm the luckiest Laird of Scotland!"_

_"Well, I wouldn't take it that far, Arch." Lexie joked while kissing Archie once again. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." He replied, smiling joyously… _

_"So what will you name them?" Lili asked, while bending down to meet the newborn that Lexie was now holding. _

_"Welcome Wayne Archibald Hector MacDonald and Jayne Liliana Molly MacDonald. " as Lexie rattled off the names. Archie beamed proudly while kissing her forehead and then her lips…_

_"Why the Liliana?" Paul questioned, as he waited for a reply and got one from Lexie's cousin. _

_"It's my name." Lili breathed with a smile_.

****

**_Lili meeting Duncan for the first time:_**

****

_Lili paused for a moment as she watched the curious gentleman walk up to her. She slung her black bag over her shoulder and proceeded to her rather heavy life of it's own suitcase. She had just bent down to lift the case, when the hand of the gentleman reached out and scooped up the luggage out of her grasp. "You must be her." He grinned with a question. "Lili?"_

_Lili glanced sideways at the kilted one, before noticing the cardboard sign under his arm and laughed, "Yes, I am. I take it you must be Lexie's friend Duncan."_

_"Aye, that be me, the one that Lex sent to fetch you from the sleeper." Duncan smiled once again, while striding on beside Lili as they walked down the steps of the platform to a vehicle that was anything but "elegant" and not the typical method of "getting around" for Kings and Queens from the 13th century. Most of the royalty she had read in fairytales, rode in a horse drawn carriages. Lili laughed at the insane idea that she would be traveling from the train station in "fashion", but this "royal red carpet style" now included mud splatters that covered a truck all over, which had obviously seen better days. "What?" Duncan asked as his brows rose. He had already hauled her suitcase to the back of the truck and had returned to the drivers seat. When his hand reached out, they both blushed at the soft touch, as their hands had made way to the same door handle. "Um…we trolley on the other side of the vehicle here." _

_"Oh right! I'm sorry." She replied jerking her hand way, and walked around to the "passengers" side of the "royal" truck and managed to hop up onto the seat while shutting the door. Duncan started up the vehicle and very LOUD blaring techno music came out dancing of the speakers as Lili spoke, "Ah, Duncan?" _

_"What?" He yelled, turning his head to face hers. He couldn't hear a word of what she had just said, before turning his attention to the dashboard and putting his fingertips on the radio volume knob. _

_"Duncan, the radio is…" Lili started to speak loudly and clearly trying to tell the lad that his radio was indeed hurting her ears! _

_He quickly turned down the radio with a flick of his wrist and…_

_"Oh! Very Sorry! I couldn't hear, since my radio was on!" Duncan apologized, while watching Lili's eyes widened in bewilderment at the fact that he was quite flighty, but sincere when stating the obvious. Lexie had written little about him in her letters over the years since she had started working at Glenbogle. But it was now Lili's chance to have an up close and personal encounter with the "anything but mysterious" Duncan and she wasn't currently sure of what to make of his odd character. _

_"I see. Or heard. Thanks for turning it down." Lili said, deciding groaning at him, would be of no use, or let alone polite, so she took the firm but friendly approach._

**_When Lili gave birth to a gorgeous little baby Maeve:_**

_"Another good push and we'll have a head and shoulders…"_

_"Lili." She spoke up. _

_"Lili." The doctor replied, grinning once again… "Well, Lili, push!"_

_She did so…then heard the next jumbled words… "I have a head…I have shoulders…now push again…we need the body…"_

_" You see a head? A head? Lil, a head!" Duncan shouted aloud…dropping her leg…she glared at him in pain…"Ach-oops…"_

_He steadied her once again…"Sorry."_

_"Its okay." She said, through her teeth…pushing once again…out came the little body…and then one more afterbirth push…cries filled the room…_

_"You both should be proud…what a little looker…"_

_"What is it?" Lili asked out of breath, out of energy…then she looked up at the little body that was immediately rubbed down…tended to and swaddled up into a blanket. _

_"A girl of course!" The doctor exclaimed, "Well done, Mum and congrats Dad!"_

**_Duncan singing to their daughter in the hospital:_**

_Later on that night…Lili was sleeping in one of Duncan's tee shirts since he had forgotten to bring her "emergency" bag and grabbed his suitcase instead…with all the excitement…_

_He was happily rocking their daughter and softly singing…only a more "Minnie Mouse" version…_

**_Who's the leader of the club_**

**_That's made for you and me_**

**_M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E_**

**_Hey! There, Hi! There, Ho! There_**

**_You're as welcome as can be_**

**_M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E_**

****

**_Minnie Mouse!_**

****

**_Minnie Mouse!_**

****

**_Forever let us hold our banner_**

**_High! High! High! High!_**

****

**_Come along and sing a song_**

**_And join the jamboree!_**

**_M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E_**

_Lili's eyes opened…she peeked in his direction, watching Duncan…just singing along…_

**_Minnie Mouse club_**

**_We'll have fun_**

**_We'll be new faces_**

**_High! High! High! High!_**

****

**_We'll do things and_**

**_We'll go places_**

**_All around the world_**

**_We'll go marching_**

_His eyes wandered to hers…still singing…as his mind added…yer goin' to make a wonderful mother, Lil…_

**_Who's the leader of the club_**

**_That's made for you and me_**

**_M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E_**

**_Hey! There, Hi! There, Ho! There_**

**_You're as welcome as can be_**

**_M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E_**

****

**_Minnie Mouse!_**

****

**_Minnie Mouse!_**

****

**_Forever let us hold our banner_**

**_High! High! High! High!_**

****

**_Come along and sing a song_**

**_And join the jamboree!_**

**_M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E_**

_Her mind replied to his…and you're going to make a terrific father, Dunc…_

**_Now it's time to say good-bye _**

****

**_to all our friends and the jamboree…_**

**_M-I-N _**

****

**_See you real soon _**

****

**_-N-I-E _**

****

**_Why because we love you _**

****

**_M-O-U-S-E…_**

_As Maeve was placed down in her crib…her daddy stopped singing…he beamed mighty brightly. _

**_And then, just days ago, Lili getting married to the love of her life, which of course was…_**

_Duncan stuttered at first, before finally letting the words out, as his eyes looked deep into hers…_

_"I Duncan, take you Lili, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

_"Do you Lili take this man as your wedded husband?" The man asked Lili and she grinned lovingly at her soon husband._

_"Yes, I do." She nodded, holding Duncan's shaking hands. She glanced at him as if her eyes were telling him he'd be okay…as they were half way there… _

_"Now, you Lili, you repeat after me…I, Lili, take you Duncan, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. "_

_"I, Lili, take you Duncan, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. "_

_"Do you Duncan take this woman as your wedded wife?" The man asked Duncan, who was staring at Lili and wasn't even paying attention to the question until…_

_"Cat got your tongue?" Lexie whispered, trying to give Duncan and verbal push as Archie rolled his eyes before put an arm around his wife. She grinned, while nodding to her old friend who looked at her! "Go on!"_

_"Lex, stop interfering…" Archie whispered…she elbowed him in response._

_"Aye, I do." Duncan stuttered again, with a toothy beam…his eyes turned to Lili's._

_"By the power of the almighty one, you are now pronounced as husband and wife, so you may both kiss." The man smiled, while closing his book. The joyful couple leaned in to kiss each other quite tenderly. The room cheered on, hugging the pair happily. _

_"Now, time to sign here." The man directed Duncan as he held out a pen. Duncan's hand shook as he signed his own name on the dotted line. _

_"There. C'mere my Minnie!" He chuckled, while turning to Maeve and taking her from Golly's arms. He pulled in Lili close and kissed her warmly. _

The last of the flashbacks of Lili's life ran out like the end of a movie, white, black, fading to gray as the truck crashed. It hit something with a huge blur, _an old red telephone booth_, which stood on the side of the road not far from the Glenbogle estate's drive. The vehicle tossed over and over from engine to trunk and back again with the hazard lights going off near the bumper, before the truck landed upside down in a roadside culvert.

Paul was the first to answer the door of the Glenbogle house, when the police came knocking on. He had been in the study, sitting at a table, going over the estate financial books. Lexie walked out from the kitchen as she had been preparing lunch for the day. She collapsed on the floor after hearing the devastating reason for why the Police were there. Duncan moments later, with Minnie in tow, walked out from the kitchen to run to Lexie's aide. He had been waiting for Lili to return home. He hadn't seen her for well over an hour and it didn't take that long to get to and from the village pharmacy. He knew they had more to talk about…more to discuss, she said, '_She'd be back soon_.' Lili didn't up and run off as she swore up and down she wouldn't leave him. He knew this, but something was eating away at him. Seeing Lexie upset and then distraught, just made him worry and wonder, _where was his wife? Where was Lili?_

"Hello?" Paul asked, wondering why the patrol was there.

"Hey, a little bit of rain today, eh? Is a Mr. Archie MacDonald home?" The man asked as the storm outside was still going strong.

"My brother isn't in the country, what can I do for yas?"

"I believe you might want to invite us in." The other patrolman replied, as they walked into the old estate. Before turning to Paul and explaining to him, "I'm sorry to inform you of this but we found your truck outside of town."

"Oh?" Paul asked, as Lexie entered the front foyer from the kitchen.

"Paul? What are they here for?" She asked, but then she heard why.

"There's been an accident. We found the driver of Mr. MacDonald's truck on the side of the road before the lane." The patrolman explained, as Lexie froze. She didn't like what she was hearing, as she had allowed Lili to take the truck into town.

"Is she dead?" Paul inquired, praying it wasn't who he thought it was… _Lili_

"Unsure," The patrolman replied...

Lexie dropped down on her knees, feeling seriously sick to her stomach. _This wasn't happening…not happening at all. Lexie had this feeling her cousin was gone. She just went into town for medicine for Minnie._

"Lexie?" Duncan asked, as he glanced at her, noting her form which was melting into the floor. He dropped down to scoop her up, with Minnie still glued to his body.

"Lili. Lili…"

"Is that the woman's name?" One of the patrolmen spoke up.

"That's me wife, what about her?" Duncan looked up at him.

"Sorry, to inform you that there's been an accident, we believe she was taken off to the hospital."

Duncan in a full bout of shock, first and then in denial as he demanded, "Hospital?Take me to the scene of the accident. This can not be true!"

"The nearest hospital is 45 minutes away in Inverness..." Paul started to ask questions.

"I'm sorry sir, it's down pouring out and there's a travel advisory on the road." Patrolman announced, but Paul walked out the men into the driveway and to the patrol car.

"It's important one of us go to the scene and at least to Inverness." Paul explained slowly to the men, but Duncan had followed them out after Lizzie came down the stairs to tend to Lexie.

"I can identify Lil! Let me see her! " Duncan shouted out, not even listening to the patrolman, and handing an extremely upset Minnie calling out for her mother, "Mummmmmumumummmm!" over to Lizzie, still in disbelief. The patrolmen nodded to each other before Paul and Duncan wandered over to the patrol car.

Inside the house, Lexie still couldn't stand for herself as she was held up by Lizzie for one moment, before she fell to the floor again. Lizzie soothed the crying infant, the fussy wails of little Minnie. Martha then came bounding down the steps, while she glanced at her mother and the child, and then her aunt, before asking, "What's wrong Auntie?"

She couldn't speak or answer the little girl either as Lexie bent down to hug her, before Jess and Golly walked into the front foyer from the kitchen. It had been a day or two since Golly had left his bed and tried to maneuver around the house. He watched the group hug, before helping Lexie to her feet. He didn't fall over or tumble when he embraced Lexie, as he consoled her, "Dear lass, you're all right. It'll be all right."

Lexie looking at Golly through her tears, as her arms were wrapped tighter around his neck, spoke unevenly, "Golly, it's awful. It's not true. She's not…" Tears just welled up in her eyes as she continued to sob on Golly's shoulder as Jess and Lizzie and Martha looked on. The phone began to go off in the study, ringing and ringing away, as Archie stood on the other end of the line waiting for someone to answer the phone.


	6. Parts 16 thru to the FINALE

**Chapter Sixteen…Things left unsaid do hurt, so never ever hold a grudge ****J**

Duncan and Paul arrived at the scene of the accident, at first the only thing that was still standing in the path of the truck, was an old tree. There were shards of glass everywhere, broken bits of plastic from every part of the truck, and a much dented red telephone booth that was lying on its side. Down into the ditch was the truck, showing its tag, _M738 UAJ. _It struck both Paul and Duncan that what ever made Lili drive off the road, was indeed meant to fatefully kill her.

"What on?" Paul glanced down into the ditch.

"Paul, give me a moment." Duncan paused, as the rain poured over them both. Eventually the clouds began to clap thunder and more rain dropped from the sky.

"Duncan, it's not safe to go over there, so we're gonna have to wait until morning." Paul tried to reason with him. Duncan wouldn't have any of it. He just turned to a patrolman and asked, "Where is she?"

"She was taken to the hospital, died as she got there, and then onto the morgue. Your friend is right it's best if you both go on home. There's nothing to see here. I could call after the rain breaks." The police man nodded to them, but a motorist not far off in the distance walked up to Duncan and Paul.

"Come on, Duncan." Paul tried to cart him back over to the Police car from the side of the road. Duncan glared at Paul, "Its yer fault, she was down in that gully and not up here with us! Don't ya ever think different of it!"

Paul stood there, as he gave Duncan an odd look, "Don't blame this on me."

"Paul, I'm gathering a lot more than blame towards you!" Duncan hung his head as he glanced back over in the direction of the truck. He felt like crawling right out of his skin so he could die with her. He wanted see if anything of his wife's remained in the truck. He ignored the police man, telling him to not go, and he blew off Paul, before he climbed down the ditch side. Once he reached the truck, or the smashed up box that once resembled one, he managed to get on his hands and knees, and he nipped carefully out from the floor of the driver's side with his hand a small brown paper bag. Inside the bag was Maeve's baby medicine for her sore gums. He clutched the bottle in his hand as he started to cry.

_Pray God you can cope.  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father._

I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking.

Of all the things I should've said,  
That I never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things I should've given,  
But I didn't.

Oh, darling, make it go,  
Make it go away.  


"Duncan." Paul shouted out to him as he clambered down the side of the ditch after Duncan. Paul's feet stopped dead in their tracks as his eyes scanned the paper bag and then bottle. They stood a short distance apart, neither one knowing what to say, as the rain continued to tumble onto their heads from the sky.

_Give me these moments back._

Give them back to me.

_  
Give me that little kiss._

Give me your hand. 

Lexie pulled herself together as her hand cupped the telephone receiver. She decided to make a faithful attempt at a hello to her husband. "Arch."

_I know you have a little life in you yet._

"Lex, what took everyone so long to get to the phone?" Archie demanded some type of an answer without even making note of it in his reply.

_  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
_

"There's been an accident." She inhaled and exhaled, but Archie could tell on the other end it wasn't just an accident. Something was seriously troubling his dear wife.

_I know you have a little life in you yet. _

"What kind of an accident? Lex, are you all right? Are the twins?" As Archie started to think 'worse case' scenario, and his mind went into over drive concern for them.

_  
I know you have a lot of strength left._

"No, we're…" She paused, trying to hold back some tears, before whimpering, "Archie, come home. I need you at home."

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
_

"Lex, I miss you too, but there's no reason to get hysterical about it." He heaved a sigh since nothing was wrong with his wife or his children.

_I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking._

"Arch, Lili, Lil's deadthey said she was taken off to the hospital but I know different...I can feel it, she's gone." The rest of Lexie's sentence, consisted of her sobbing and ragged breathing, like she was about to hyperventilate at any given moment. She couldn't seem to stop the flood of tears. Lizzie came over to her with an old remedy a paper bag. Lexie bunched the bag up in her hand as she breathed in and out of it.

_Of all the things we should've said,  
That were never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things that you needed from me.  
All the things that you wanted for me.  
All the things that I should've given,  
But I didn't._

Oh, darling, make it go away.  
Just make it go away now.

"Dead?" Archie asked amazed, and then baffled, until Lizzie took over the phone. "Yes, dear brother, we believe she's dead. We don't know much else, but your dear wife is extremely upset and now having trouble breathing due to fear of losing youlike she should be and you're not here."

Archie stood there, as Lizzie continued to stand next to Lexie and ramble into the phone. She had one arm wrapped around her sister in law and her other entangled with the phone cord and receiver. "Liz, stay there."

"Arch? Arch!" Lizzie glanced at Lexie, before hanging up the phone. "I don't believe this."

"What?" Lexie whimpered softly between breathing into the poor brown paper bag.

"He hung up on me!" Lizzie grumbled and then gave hug to Lexie. Paul returned from the scene of the accident, and strolled into the study.

"Was it her?" Lizzie asked Paul. He didn't reply, just stood there quietly, unsure of what to say.

"Where's Duncan, Paul?" Lizzie asked again, and watched Paul walk out of the study. Minnie was with the twins and Megan in the front room. Lizzie followed Paul out of the study, leaving Lexie to console herself, while still whooshing air in and out of her lungs and into and out of the bag. She sat in an old high back chair.

"Paul? Are you going to answer me?" Lizzie tapped her foot impatiently as she noted him staring at Minnie as she crawled along the floor playing with toys with her cousins. Megan and Martha glanced in Paul and Lizzie's direction.

Archie ran into his 'bedroom' at the condo. He was supposed to go to work in an hour. He couldn't go to work, who was he kidding? He had to get home to Lexie and the twins. _Lili, poor girl, Lexie—oh my gd, she's a mess._ He found his suitcase in the closet. He had only been in New York for 24 hours, five minutes and thirty seconds. What would Killwillie think? He didn't take any time phoning him…

"Archie, dear boy, calm right down!" Killwillie replied as he could tell Archie was out of sorts on the other end of the phone.

"Killwillie, I have an emergency. I have got to catch a flight back to Glenbogle."

"I know dear boy, I know." Killwillie paused, as Archie could sense there was more to Killwillie's statement.

"What do you mean you know?" Archie asked, as he didn't care for riddles. It didn't matter if Killwillie was his 'employer' or not.

"You see Archie, Badger and I witnessed Lexie's cousin Lili going off the road. We were heading over to the house to talk to Paul and it was raining so awful out. Badger and I hiked down to the site even called the medics. I don't know much about her fate, I assume she was gone when she got to the hospital."

"Gone, what exactly happened?"

Killwillie found himself at odds with his next choice of words and sadness crept into his voice, "She went off the road, Archie, a stag cut her off while it was down pouring on us all. She ruined the red phone booth just before the drive of house." He concluded then, "Archie, you need to do what's right for your family. I am flattered that you took a position to manage one of my restaurants, but your family needs you. Lexie needs you."

"Lili _crashed the truck into the red phone booth?"_ Archie asked, while trying to make sure he had the story right.

"Yes."

Archie ended his call with Killwillie, "Thank, you. I'll let you know once I am home."

"Very well, Archie, very well." Killwillie hung up his end of the phone.

The call motivated Archie more to finish unpacking and packing. He didn't even have time to fold clothes. He just pulled clothing out of the drawers, balled and piled his pants, his shirts and other belongings into the luggage. He picked up his return ticket that he had to order because a round trip ticket from Scotland to Boston and back again cost less at the time and clutched it in his hands. _I'm going to have use for this after all. _

Two days later, it was just as dreary as the day of Lili's accident. Archie sat in the passenger's seat next to Paul after he had picked him up from the sleeper. Paul was quiet when he picked up Archie, and he didn't even respond to him when he asked if he was okay.

"Thanks for the lift on such short notice." Archie piped up.

Paul sat still, before carefully adding, "Not an issue."

"Why are we stopping?" Archie asked as he noted that Paul had stopped the truck on the side of the road. He caught a glimpse of where the red telephone booth used to be. Paul got out just as Archie climbed out of Wildlife Center's truck. "This is the scene of her accident, isn't it?"

Paul nodded, as he didn't speak of the incident, even though, Archie wanted him too. Paul walked back over to the drivers' side of the truck and sat down in silence. He was at lost for words, no cheery hellos, no time to be happy, as he was sad, solemn, and sullen.

Archie felt awful, but instead of standing there continuing to gawk at the once accident scene, he climbed back into the truck and turned his attention to Paul. "Let's go back to the house. I need to see Lex."

The truck drove down the Glenbogle House drive as Paul parked it up front, as Archie got out of the vehicle, closed the door, and retrieved his luggage at the back. Paul wandered off, away from people, and down past the house to the loch. Archie didn't have time to yell out to him to 'wait up', as his mother and wife came running out from the house with the twins in tow. Megan had the day off and Ewan was cooking away in the kitchen.

"Archie! Archie!" Lexie bolted from the front door as she practically knocked him off his feet. She hugged him tightly, as her kisses were planted firmly on his lips then cheeks, and then everywhere else on his dear face. For Lexie it had been too long far too long, even though Archie was gone for a total of three days.

"Hello Sweet Alexandra." Archie replied with a sure grin. He agreed too, three days was long enough to be away from his dear wife. He then went straight for his mother, giving her a hug, kissing her cheek, and giving smooches and hugs to the twins, before setting his sights of Lizzie and then Lexie again.

"I see you missed us so much you had to come back." Lizzie remarked, as Archie caught on he upset her some how.

"Lizzie…"

"Arch, you had us all worried like some axe murder killed you on your journey back!" Lizzie replied, before giving her brother a huge hug.

Archie winced, as he realized he didn't end on very good terms with Lizzie over the telephone. Lizzie then snickered, "You hung up on me! We were worried, and wondering what was going on with you. Lexie even called the restaurant and they said you had some emergency and wouldn't be there."

"This is my emergency." Archie stated straightforwardly as he picked up Jayne and Wayne, who were both eagerly saying, "Dadadadadadada!".

Archie, giving them warm squeezes and kisses, then added,"I am happy to be home."

As the family were about to journey inside a hire car came trolling up the driveway. When it stopped, a older gentleman got out of the car, paid the driver, and then claimed his luggage from the back of the taxi.

Molly gasped, as she remembered Lili mentioning something about her father getting ready to arrive. They had tried calling him, but couldn't reach him at home. They just assumed he was on his way to Scotland.

Lexie shouted out, "Hello Uncle Phil!" She voyaged over to him and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Hello Lexie. Where's my daughter? Is she down at the cottage? Where's Duncan? Where's my grandchild?" Phil MacKinney, had all sorts of questions, as pain on Lexie's face transferred to his when she informed him of what had happened. It took moments, for Phil to understand that Duncan and Minnie were down in the cottage, and Lili had passed away. He wanted to know how? Who? What? When? Molly decided to take over for a very sad Lexie.

"Actually, I'd like a word with you, Phil. Lexie, darling, go inside, spend some time with your husband. I'll talk to Phil about all of this, okay?" Molly draped an arm around Lexie as a way to comfort her. Lexie smiled, "Molly, I understand."

Molly then waltzed up to Phil, "Let's take a stroll in my rose garden."

Phil and Molly walked for quite awhile before talking about Lili. And what they would do about her burial, aside from funeral services. "Lili, wonderful girl, Phil, I'd like to suggest something to you. If you don't mind, I have high respect for your daughter. If you don't agree with me, it's quite all right." Molly and Phil took a seat on the bench over looking her flowers.

"All right, tell me what you're thinking?"

"I made funeral arrangements all ready for Lili. I'd like it if she was buried here. I'm sure Duncan would too. You see, Duncan's taking this very hard, worse than most of us, since he had just married her less than a week ago."

"Okay, when's the funeral service."

"I was waiting for you about configuring a time. We'll talk more about those details. I'd like her to be buried in the MacDonald cemetery. You see, it's only for family and Lili is Lexie's dear kin."

Phil smiled, as his mind lapsed out, 'Lexie and Lili were a quite a pair' before he bowing his head in agreement with Molly. "I see."

"As I told you I'd like for her to be buried on the hillside. I lost my husband years ago. I didn't have an idea of where Hector should have been buried. I felt it was my duty to help Duncan, who's a dear soul out. He's family, Phil. Your grandchild, the little sweets, is family too." Molly plead her case, like she was talking in front of a jury as Phil continued to listen to her.

"It sounds like a delightful idea." Phil's face saddened, "I came to visit my daughter, but not in a wooden box."

"I know." Molly's voice faltered as the pair sat on the bench over looking the flowers and thinking fondly of Lili.

This Woman's Work by Kate BushJ I love this song! J

**Chapter Seventeen...Good bye to Lili**

The next morning was Lili's funeral service. Instead of having her traditionally viewed in a funeral parlor, Molly had Lili's goodbye arranged at the burial site. The sky was dark and cloudy and looked like it was going to thunder. In a few moments each mourner gathered around overlooking the flower topped casket. Lexie was teary eyed, while Archie spoke empathetically, as he held an arm around her.

"She's gone Archie."

"Alexandra, she's in a safe place." Archie pulled her closer to him as he provided her comfort through the storm.

"Safe?" As she tipped her head towards her husband and looked at him through her tears. "Do you believe in heaven, Arch?"

"Of course I do. We spoke of it, you and I when my father passed on. It's the same for dear Lili, she was a good soul, and so she'll go onto heaven." Archie spoke softly to her.

"Poor Dunc, how do you s'pose he'll carry on?" She replied, staring at her old mate. Duncan could barely keep himself together and his emotions in check. He tried to do it and the more he tried, he became helpless. Duncan, who was a constant jolly soul, who always cracked a joke, and making silly faces, was in desperate need of the return affection.

Archie pondered and then paused, as he rose his hand to wipe away a fleeting tear from his wife's cheek, before carefully concluding, "He'll carry on well Lexie as long as we're all here for him. Dear Sweet Alexandra, there's no need to worry."

Lexie forced a small smile while replying back, "I will worry. I dun no how to carry on without her myself."

Archie leaned in gracefully, and quietly as his lips touched her forehead. "I love you Alexandra with all my being, mind and heart. Nothing will ever happen to you, do you understand me?"

Lexie gave a nod of her head, as tears escaped her eyes again, as she cried in Archie's arms.

Duncan placed a rose, one of the last from Molly's garden on the casket before him as it his mind formed a personal mental note to Lili:

_I didn't exactly expect for you to pass on, just as you you didn't expect to leave me here raising Min by meself. I'm in love with you, Lil, and I will always be. What do I tell Maeve when she gets older? This is all rubbish, Sugar! Ye're s'posed to be here with me and not in some pit in the ground!_

_What do I say to her when she asks how you passed on? Me magic wand is broken, I can't just poof and make you appear again, can I? Lil' s me heart is broken and where are you to help me pick up all of those blimey pieces?_

Duncan then felt someone wrap their arms around the back of him. It was Lexie, as she had crept right up to his side and placed a rose beside his on the casket. They stood side by side, like best friends do, as she spoke to him gently, "Let's go, Dunc."

"Lex, I dun no if I can." Duncan glanced out into the distance, beyond the mountains and then up to the sky.

"You can." She urged.

"This is pure rubbish, Lex, she shouldn't be down there."

"Shh, I agree, but ya have another duty, poor wee man, yer daughter still needs you here," as Lexie's words powered some hope and strength within him. She gave him a wink and carted him away from the casket, by wrapping an arm around him. Duncan took a moment for himself and decided on a one man stroll. He went up to Molly, gave her a hug and a 'thank-you' before finally walking away.

It didn't take long for Phil Mackinney and Maeve to set their roses free over Lili too. Followed by Lizzie and Molly, and then Golly and Jess. Paul stood off in the far distance, watching the poignant scene as he couldn't bring himself to join them or say good bye to Lili. Duncan and Paul still had issues to talk about, it was Lexie and Lizzie's suggestion nights ago that Paul actually apologize to him for causing so many problems for the pair. He really wanted Lili happy, regardless if she was with Duncan. He knew Duncan still found fault with him for Lili's accident and not spending time with her rightful husband the night before she died.

After funeral, Paul stood looking out at the loch, everything from four nights ago, hit him very hard. He remembered discussing Lili's decision to get married to Duncan and how she figured out he had loved her deeply too. He just respected her marriage to Duncan because she wanted it to work. He was deeply frustrated at how he had led her on that he had kissed her for show in front of Rolph, when he had kissed her because he wanted too.

Losing Lili days ago nearly killed him too. It wasn't just Lexie and Duncan or Minnie who went through a loss, Paul did too. He heard a voice from behind him, but he didn't turn around.

"Standing there is peaceful isn't it?" Archie walked up to Paul.

"I dun no, depends of who it's supposed to put at ease." Paul added, as he turned and gave Archie a manly hug, but the hug deepened more, as if it were something that Paul needed.

"Holding up? I didn't see you at the service, why is that?"

"I'm holding as best as I can, considering the circumstance." Paul continued to chatter on, because he wanted someone to listen to him and knew Archie would. "I miss her, Arch. I was the last one to see her alive that morning and I can't see myself standing over her grave because I don't except her death. She came bounding up to the house and took the truck keys from me." Paul hung his head. "She smiled, actually hugged me, said things with Duncan were pretty back to normal, thanks for that chat that night and then wandered on."

"You can't blame yourself, Paul for something none of us could control."

"Arch, she was perfect in my own eyes. It didn't matter if Duncan and her were married. I love her just as much and maybe more. She figured as much too."

"What do you mean?" Archie asked, as he tilted his head to scan Paul's face.

"That chat she thanked me for was all about her wanting to go home, about what would have happened if she had chosen me over Duncan and if we would still be close. I just told her that I wasn't going anywhere. Arch, I kissed her the night before the accident, it was for show in front of the Immigration officer, but I meant every inch of it."

Archie listened before adding in another subject, "Paul, I have a connection to the phone booth, poor Lili hit."

Paul glanced at him quietly, urging his brother silently to continue.

"Paul, the red phone booth, is a sign. A sign of fate that I am not supposed to leave Glenbogle ever again."

"Okay, how did you make this decision?"

"The day I arrived back here years upon years ago, the phone company was going to tote that booth away, and I stopped it. Mother and father had the bills so messed up and that's why they were going to take it away. I fought with the workers over and over again to keep it here."

"A sign that you had to come back and work stuff out? I know someone else who has stuff to work out."

"Duncan's upset. He lost his wife. You're his friend too, you know this. He did talk to you? Have you talked to him? " Archie inquired, as Paul stood beside him still unconvinced.

"I haven't had a moment to exchange words with him." Paul's statement was partially true, but also false. He had a moment to natter on with Duncan about everything that had happened the night before Lili passed, but he couldn't bring himself to have words with Duncan about it.

"Oh, well. Come on now, come inside, it's getting chilly out. Ewan made some stew for afternoon lunch."

"Arch, I'm not hungry. Thanks for the offering." Paul walked away from his younger half brother. He shut himself up, closed him down, and Archie couldn't figure out how to start his brother up again, like a robot running out of battery power as Paul was now kaput.

**Chapter Eighteen…Drinking, Broken Hearts, and Mega Trouble…**

Archie wandered down to Duncan's croft after the afternoon lunch that Lexie and Ewan had provided. He wasn't sure of what he was going to say to him exactly, but he had to tell Duncan that he'll be all right. When Archie arrived, he knocked on the door and strolled in, "Duncan?"

"Duncan?"

Duncan made himself get up from bed as he put the children's book down and placed Maeve into her crib before leaving her room. Archie met Duncan in the hall. "There you are. We hadn't had much time for a good ol' chat since I returned."

"Well, been busy." Duncan muttered, but Archie knew what he had meant by busy. There wasn't any humor in Duncan's voice, as he just stood there, staring at Archie blankly.

"I know, Dunc. I'm sorry about it all. Lexie would like for you and Maeve to join us up at the house more often."

"That's very kind of you Arch, but I'm not sure we're up for it." Duncan replied as Archie insisted.

"Look, Paul's taking this pretty hard too. I just thought that…"

Duncan walked over to Archie and very quietly, but hesitantly sighed, "I cannot spend time talking about Paul, Archie. Sorry. Just…"

"Duncan, I know about everything, but you cant go around here avoiding Paul or Paul avoiding you." Archie persisted.

"I'm not avoidin' him." Duncan spoke flatly, sternly and showed no real emotion.

"Fine, perhaps, then you'd take kindly to Lexie watching Maeve, so the three of us could go have a drink down at the pub?" Archie suggested, thinking he's find someway to mend the bridge between his half brother and great friend.

Duncan paused, a long pregnant pause, before finally concluding, "Aye."

"Great, be up at the house in an hour with Min and we'll see to you having a good time, aye?"

Duncan shrugged, and just nodded his head. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Archie because well, to him there just wasn't anything worth arguing about right now. His mind kept going back to Lili and everything about Lili. He was surrounded by her belongings, her things, her silly snowshoes, her coats, jackets, oversized backpacks, hats, mittens, and her knitting, just everywhere and everything reminded him of his wife. He could picture them sitting on the sofa, cuddled right up together, and reading a book or leafing through an old photo album. It dawned on him, the albums and photos, letters, everything else that he had lost—the memories. His expression on his face pained when…

_Laughter, everything that came out from their mouths at that moment, was pure laughter…Duncan had stashed away a photo album of pictures of him growing up, and Lili was too busy tickling him in order to get him to hand them over!_

_"Stop!" He giggled, before she poked his sides and tried to get him to hand over the album. _

_"Not until I see those photos!" She replied, with a smile and a chuckle. _

When some body loved me

Everything was beautiful

Ever hour spent together

Went to my heart

And when she was sad

I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy

So was I…

_"Look, I'm the last of the MacKay men, so it's not important for you to see these…" He toyed with her and then teased her by dangling the album over her head. He had much longer arms and a higher reach then she did on the sofa. Also Lili was six months along with her pregnancy and could just barely move, but she could still tickle and with vengeance!_

_"So? It is important! If I'm giving birth to your child, I'd like to see these for future reference!" Lili challenged with a pout, one of which Duncan couldn't give into, and then she rubbed her well-rounded abdomen. _

_"Lil, I…"_

_She continued to pout and sniffed as he eyed her closely. _

When she loved me

Through the summer

And the fall

We had each other

And that was all

Just she and I together

Like it was meant to be

_"All right." He gave in…as she shouted out in delight, "YAY!"_

_Duncan continued to laugh as their faces inched closer, she stole a kiss from him, before snatching the book away from his hands. They began to leaf through the pages of cute baby photos that Duncan's Aunt Liz had given him when she first found out that Duncan and Lili were going to have a baby._

And when she was lonely

I was there to comfort her

And I knew that she loved me…

She loved me…

"Duncan?" Archie stood there, trying to figure out if he was intently listening to him or just agreeing with him because he felt he had too?

"Sorry, Arch. I'm thinkin' about her." Duncan shrugged again. Archie's face showed empathy right away, before carefully and wisely speaking back, "I understand. Bring Min up to the house and we'll leave from there."

Archie and his diplomatic delegations left Duncan's croft seconds later as he high tailed it back to the house in search of Paul. On his way, he ran right into Jess, she had a yellow backpack strapped to her back as she was making way to Duncan's. She waved at Archie as he waved back.

"Hello, Jess."

"Hello, just wondering how the widow is?"

"Weepy, but other than that, all right. How's Golly?"

"Da, Da is Da. He's going to be returning to home in the morning. The doc came up to the house and he's doing quite well."

"I'm sorry to hear of…"

"It's in the family, his condition. He's lucky that he found out about it now, terribly lucky. Anyway, I'm off to University after I say bye to Duncan."

"You wouldn't have happened to see Paul in your travels?"

"Yea, he's down at the loch again. Last time I checked he was setting his kayak afloat."

"Thanks."

As Archie set off on foot again to find Paul, Jess walked up to the door stoop and knocked. It took a few moments for Duncan to answer. "Jess?"

"I'm going back to school. Molly's going to take me to the station." As she entered the small croft, right behind Duncan as he shut the door. "You'll be okay, right?"

Duncan piped up, "Aye, yea, fine."

Jess paused, wondering if his answer was true. His expression, his distance sad face, seemed to tell her its own story. He looked like he hadn't slept the past three days. "Oh."

"Yea, I better be sending you off then." He gave a nod of his head, engulfed her into an awkward hug and then he held her for a few seconds, longer than he should have, before breaking down. His own tears trickling down his cheeks as Jess managed speak up, "It's all right, Dunc."

"Sure…it. Is." He released her immediately, wiped his own face with his hands and then forced a grin. Jess could tell it was false, just for show, just to show her that he's be able to handle everything on his own, which was far from true.

"Da also said he'd be down your way very soon. Things happen, Duncan, and they are hard on explainin' but you'll move on. You will." Jess turned away, opening the door, and started her journey back to the house. Duncan stood in his kitchen, as moments, minutes and seconds lapsed on, before he opened the door and then hollered out to her, "Jess!"

Jess turned after already walking far down the path, waving at him 'good bye'. Duncan stood still, before raising his right hand and waving back.

The pub was crowded that night as Paul, Archie and Duncan sat at a table. Archie of course was the only one talking, as Paul and Duncan didn't breathe a word to one or another. Archie wasn't sure how much longer he could take between the sulking, bruiting, and silence. He just wanted everyone to some how get along and get on. Playing peacekeeper wasn't something Archie always looked forward too. He just wanted everything back to normal.

"This is nice, we're sitting here, men to men, and able to enjoy a stiff drink." Archie replied, but Duncan and Paul didn't give him an answer. Duncan instead slugged down and finished off his pint and nodded towards the bar, "I believe that means that I need more."

Duncan got up from the table as Archie and Paul looked on. Duncan strolled off towards the bar, in hopes to 'escape' what Archie was trying to do, make him talk. Duncan was one, who always had words, just for now, he didn't see reason for wasting them on Paul.

"This isn't going well, you do realize this?" Paul spoke up as Archie glanced at him.

"It speaks." Archie joked, but Paul didn't catch the humor in it.

"Arch, I see what you're trying to do, but you can't push people to chatter on an' on." Paul gave a nod of his head, before finishing off his own drink. "I believe I'm out." He got up from the table too, leaving Archie sitting there, in complicated despair.

Paul approached Duncan, as he had two more pints and one shot glass of whiskey in his hands. "Since you here, take it." He gestured, before thrusting one of the pints into Paul's hands.

Paul answered him, "Duncan, there's a lot to talk on about, I'm…"

"Talk later, drink now." He shrugged, still avoiding any issues that dealt with talking to Paul about his dead wife.

Duncan waltzed back up to the table and set down Archie's pint, before slamming his shot back, and smiling at Archie, "Going out, good idea Archie, what's next playing tennis in a cemetery?"

Archie now wasn't sure if bringing Duncan to the pub was such a great idea. Within the hour he had consumed two-three pints and at least two shots of stellar whiskey. Paul of course hated the smell of the whiskey, but Duncan bought him a shot and tried to dare him to drink it anyway.

"Go on, drink it." Duncan urged, as he hiccupped. Archie sat between the two dueling men. He remembered they had placed bets before. As one in particular came to Archie's mind about Lili's affections, but this bet was getting very out of hand, you see, Duncan not only challenged Paul to drink whiskey, but to also drink him under the table.

"Ah, no, thanks." Paul added, but he had at least two or three pints in his gullet too.

"You know, Archie, your brother is sure a wimp when it comes to drinkin' isn't he?"

Archie would have sensed trouble brewing between Paul and Duncan if he was sober, but he was buzzing on too so his tongue added out, "I agree there, Dunc."

Paul shot his brother a look of astonishment, "You agree?"

"Yes, aye, sure do." Archie replied with a huge smile plastered on his face as he gave Paul a strong pat on the back. "For a laird, you should be willing to drink ol' malty whiskey."

Paul spoke right up, "You're the laird, Arch, I was the stand in."

"_And an awful stand in at that_." Duncan announced, before finishing off another shot. Paul stared at him wondering what that meant as Archie in a failed peacekeeping attempt, wrapped one arm around Paul's neck and another around Duncan's before adding, "Play nicely men."

"What do you mean by that, _Duncan_?" Paul gave him a stern look and shrugged off Archie's arm.

"I meant, ye're an blithering, slithering, slimy laird, _Paul_. Ye think the moon and the stars revolve around you, only when they come crashin' down on yer head, you stand there saying, 'Dafty me, I didn't do that.'"

Paul gave Archie a look, a 'Shut-him up or I will' look.

Archie smiled again, "Men, there's no need to be…"

Duncan interrupted before nailing the first verbal nail to the 'coffin', "She was my wife, ya know. There was no need to kiss her and no need to talk her into going back to America!"'

Paul retorted back before nailing in the second verbal nail to the 'coffin', "She married the wrong man, and not my problem. I would have never ever talked her into such an idea, if you had actually been there for her!"

Duncan snapped out, while wedging in a third verbal nail, "What's that? You think she would have been better off betrothed to you? Lass and Lads, there he goes again, moon and stars, and now the sun and sky fallin' on yer head. Get a life, slug and go back under the rock you crawled out from."

Paul staggered the drink of whiskey down, as he slammed in the final verbal nail of the 'coffin' which hid and closed up their true feelings for each other on the matter of Lili. Paul gave a horrendous face as the bite of the whiskey fired down into the core of his being. He drank the horrid stuff, in hopes to shut Duncan right up. He wasn't going to blow a gasket, or to argue with Duncan any further. He convinced himself (even though he now beyond three sheets to the wind too) that he understood Duncan was dealing with grief and dealing with pain and then…

Archie within a moment, noticed Paul get up from the table, before Duncan followed him. "Where ye goin'? Don't ya think ya have blithering things to say? I'm'a not done talkin' if ya wanna talk ya, bumbling meathead!"

"Duncan, I wouldn't…" Archie stood up from the table as he observed Paul and then turned his attention to Duncan. Paul remained silent and finally strode away. Just as Duncan staggering his words, stuttering on, tried to take a tremendous leap and swing at Paul before tripping over his own two feet, and hitting his head on the bar on the way down to the floor.

Duncan's head continued to pound, as he groaned aloud, Archie stood there as he opened the ice box and took out a bag, _a frozen bag_. Duncan grumbled again as he looked down his body, his boots were still on, his kilt was ripped, and his leather jacket and shirt were still on and in tact. He didn't want to know who or what brought him into the kitchen of the house. He was laying there on the countertop. Finally, he tried to sit himself up, only to lie back down. "Och, my head."

"Here." Archie thrust the bag into Duncan's hands. "I do believe we're experiencing de'ja'vu?"

"But I'm not hungry, Archie."

"Exactly, de'ja'vu. You know, you'd think I'd have learned my lesson since the last time about you drinking after a break up, with, who was it, Irene? The house keeper you and Gol had the hots for? Just use the bag on your head, Duncan. It'll take the blasted swelling down." Duncan did as he was told, before sitting himself up again. "We're out of _peas_, so I had to grab…"

"_Carrots?_" He exclaimed, right before grabbing his thumpin' head at his own raised voice. He then pouted out quietly, "_Lili loved carrots_."

"Aye, well, now, just relax." Archie stated firmly.

"Wha-d happened?" Duncan asked, before Archie heaved a heavy sigh.

"My plan to get you and Paul to talk well, it didn't back fire…however, that is positively the last time I step in where my brother's affairs are a concern. He'll have to find his own closure for now on."

"Och no." Duncan replied, as Archie nodded his head, "Och yes."

"What did I say to him?"

"I might I mention what didn't you say to him instead?" As Duncan's face dropped, before Archie added, "You said to him things that you needed to say, Duncan in an altered mind state."

"Oh. So sorry, Arch."

"Eh, it was bound to come out sooner, than later and I for one am okay with it coming out now." Archie replied, "I guess you get what you paid for? Anyway, you knocked yourself out before you could do anything else regrettable."

Just as Archie and Duncan sat there, Lizzie came blazing into the kitchen yelling out, "Archie! Duncan!"

"Whad?" Duncan groaned as his head continued to pound at the yelling, but Lizzie was frantic and screaming in a full out panic!

"Archie! Duncan!"

"Lizzie, we can hear you. What is wrong?" Archie steadied Duncan with his hands after helping him up and then went to his sister's aide. "Come quick! Come quick! Oh Archie! For Pete's sake, for once do as you're told! Come quickly!"

"What?" Archie shrugged, before being tugged by his arm towards the kitchen back door and opened it wide. In the short distance, flames were spotted, as a building was going up in smoke on the estate property.

"There's a"

"Fire?"

They then rushed back into the house to alert the fire squad, as Duncan about to holler out, and gave another groan at his headache, before shouting out finally, "Where are you going?"

"Duncan, to get the fire squad!" Archie yelled as he scurried from the kitchen.

"Whad? Why?"

_"'Cos yer croft is on fire!" Lizzie shouted back, trailing behind her brother…_

The next day, after a long night of trying to put out the croft fire, Archie, Duncan and Paul went to assess the damages. There was nothing left, just pure blackened rumble, as Duncan's face grew long. He didn't know what to do. _How did this happen?_ "Everything, is gone, Archie. I have nothing left."

"Yes, well, it's all right, but just good, you and Minnie weren't hurt or even killed inside." Archie added, trying to shed some light on the subject. Duncan's life, everything he had in that croft, went up in smoke and Duncan didn't see any light at the end of the tunnel, just newfound darkness.

"Apparently the place had faulty wiring as the code enforcer informed us this morn." Paul replied, pointing out the cause.

Duncan walked onto the floor and foundation, which was the only thing still visible, he neared the living area, as his eyes fell upon the charcoaled mound of a couch, once resembled blue easy chair, which was now a scorched onyx lump. They walked into what was once the small kitchen area, glanced over to the once white but was now gray refrigerator. Duncan opened the door as it fell off the hinges, and tossed the door down with a sigh. He proceeded to Minnie's room, or what was left of it, as Minnie's toys were either ash or melted plastic, and the crib that Duncan had helped Golly build was just a bunch of ashes and a wired frame, which was once a mattress too. He finally braved the bedroom, wired bed mattresses and frame was the only thing visibly left. The devastation was overwhelming, his wall of books was gone, and then his eyes glanced at the snowshoes, Lili's snowshoes survived. He laughed a loud before contemplating crying, as Archie and Paul came up behind him.

"What's funny? Duncan? You all right?" Paul asked, but Duncan, was now ready to ball as well.

"Duncan?" Archie asked.

"Lil an' her shoes an' kayak sleddin'." Duncan replied as Paul gave him a blank stare.

_Paul remembered Lili's wise idea of snowshoeing with Maeve in an infant carrier strapped to her chest surrounding their bodies in her down coat and boots. She also had a hat on her head, scarf wrapped around her face, and also mittens covering her hands. She was bound a determined to get out in the snow. Paul and Duncan both thought she was out of it. As she had just given birth to Maeve weeks ago and it was just after Christmas, in the beginning of January. Lili wanted to do something fun, just like a little kid would do. No one could stop her from enjoying the winter...especially since she would go on and on about winters in Maine. She'd shout good bye with the poles in her hands, the shoes strapped to her boots, and off she'd go. _

_"Kayak sledding. Let's go kayak sledding!" She shouted out on brisk, cold, and sunny afternoon to Archie, Lexie and Duncan. "Come on! Let's go!"_

_Archie and Lexie shrugged to each other, "Are you sure about this dear cousin?" Lexie yelled out to Lili but she already schemed their fun for the afternoon._

_"Lili, where are you going?" Duncan asked, before picking up on her idea and beaming proudly. "That's...me woman."_

_"What on earth?" Paul replied, as he caught them running off with three of his most prized possessions-his kayaks from the boating area. Lili just urged Paul to join her and Duncan for a sledding feat. Duncan urged Paul too. Archie, well, he insisted upon it._

_"We're going kayak-sledding, Paul! Join us!" Lili shouted aloud as she helped Archie and Duncan move a kayak away from the wood landing. _

_"Yeah!" Duncan shouted aloud._

_Archie rooted on, "Come on, we'll put them back when we're through. No harm to be done. This is a fun thing to do…join us!"_

_Paul shook his head and then went along with them on Lili's crazed idea._

_The gang of them made way for the hillside, as Archie, Duncan and Paul portage kayaks to the sledding hill, which Lexie and Lili chose. They had the twins, who were eight months of age, bundled well up for the occasion as Maeve was with Molly being watched for the hour._

_"Come on, Paul! Just get on the kayak and go down the hill! It's great!" Lili stood in shin-deep snow. As there were many footprints left in the snow, showing where they had come from._

_"They do this in America? This kayak sledding?" Paul shot her a look, wondering if it was such a nifty idea to go floating down the hillside where Lexie and Archie had once gotten married. _

_"Spoil sport!" Lexie replied as she laughed aloud. She had the twins very well bundled up in blankets and snowsuits, hats and mittens sitting on a sled that she had toted behind her. _

_"This was your suggestion to go sledding way out here, wasn't it?" Paul sat himself down on the kayak. He wasn't sure if the kayak would actually go down the hill, but Duncan snuck up behind him and gave the kayak a huge heaping push!_

_Lexie yelled out, "See you at the bottom, Paul!"_

_Paul shouted out, "Who-aaaaaa!" as he went flying down the hill with snow flurrying everywhere, as he'd go over a bump, beforecrashing into a huge snow drift and falling off the kayak. Shouts and hoots of laughter came after as Paul stood up, shaking the snow off, and waving that he had survived the trip. "I'm all right! OK! Aye, who's next?" _

_Archie scooted onto a kayak as Duncan sat on the other one while giving off evil child-like grins. Before challenging each other..._

_"Last one to the bottom is a…" Duncan started and Archie completed his sentence…_

_"A rotten egg!" As they raced down the hillside._

"Paul?" Archie replied, as he zapped him back into reality. They stood there in the ruins of the croft. "Paul, are you all right?"

"Aye."

In my place, In my place,  
Were lines that I couldn't change,  
I was lost, oh yeah,  
I was lost, I was lost,  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,  
I was lost oh yeah...

Yeah  
how long must you wait for it?  
Yeah  
how long must you pay for it?  
Yeah  
how long must you wait for it?  
Oh for it...

I was scared I was scared,  
Tired and under prepared,  
But I'll wait for it,  
And if you go if you go,  
And leave me down here on my own,  
Then I'll wait for you,  
Yeah…

A day passed as Lili's father decided to journey home. He had spent a greater portion of the time with Maeve up at the house. Lexie had made sure her Uncle Phil was comfortable. He knew about the croft fire, and considered Duncan and his granddaughter lucky for not being inside it at that hour. He had his bag packed, as he walked the luggage down the steps into the front foyer.

"Oh I wish, you'd stay longer." Lexie added, as she smiled, giving her uncle a hug.

"No, I'd only be in the way. I had my chance to spend time with Maeve and it was nice seeing you and your family. I must be going, Alexandra." Phil said simply.

"Well, come back to see us."

"I will. I don't believe you'll be keeping me away from my granddaughter for very long. I might try to come back in the autumn."

"Well, you're certainly welcome." Molly winked as she held Maeve in her arms.

"Good luck with your shop." Phil nodded.

"Yes, well, my daughter is doing a wonderful job keeping it up for me." Molly gave a mention of Lizzie, who was absent because she was working at the shop.

"Give her my regards too and the same for Archie."

Phil stood there before Golly nodded to him, "Time to go?"

"Yes," Phil gave Golly a solid reply, before hugging Lexie one more time. "Come visit me very soon."

"I might be able to take you up on that offer since Archie will be leaving for Boston again soon." Lexie spoke of her husband. Molly glanced over to Golly. They had their own conclusions about Archie going back to Boston to work in the restaurant.

"Well, then, hopefully, I'll see you then." As Phil and Golly walked out of the house, Lexie and Molly followed them on.

Golly gave Phil a lift to the sleeper and dropped him off at the front entrance. Just before Golly drove away, he got out helped Phil with his luggage and in part of his send off he quipped, "Your daughter was a wonderful lass. Very bright, and if it weren't for her I wouldn't be standing here today."

Both men nodded in agreement that Lili had been there when they were both diagnosed with adult diabetes. She had managed to tend to them both at one time or the other.

"I agree with you there, as I myself wouldn't be here standing if it weren't for her." Phil stood there, before grabbing his luggage. He then turned to face Golly, before extending out his hand, "Take care of Duncan and Maeve. However, if things get hairy for them, don't hesitate to phone me. I suggested to Duncan to move himself with Minnie to the states. I'd have a job set up for him when he got there, but my son in law declined. He said that he had to allow his daughter to grow up here. However, he'd make note of the offer."

"I'll be sure to let you know if anything changes with him. Take care, Phil."

"Take care." Phil walked into the station leaving Golly standing there.

That night at Glenbogle…

"Archie, you're really sure about this? About staying on and not going back to Boston?" Lexie lie in bed beside her husband in the middle of the night.

"Yes, Lex, when that old red phone booth was destroyed, it came to me, I'm not meant to leave Glenbogle. I'm meant to stay here, it's a sign. Just like the day I came back to Glenbogle from London."

"Yea, but that was so long ago." Lexie whispered.

"Besides I can't leave Paul to run things here smoothly, and I have qualms about leaving my dear wife and our children." Archie kissed Lexie's forehead, which invoked a smile upon her face.

"Archie, you're the best husband ever!" Lexie snuggled closer to him.

"I'm your only husband." He mocked, as they both laughed together as Lexie's lips crashed down upon his…

"You better be." She replied back, breaking free from the kiss. "I'm just so happy you're home now and you're indeed staying put."

**The End.**

When Somebody Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan Duncan's memory of Lili

In My Place by ColdplayPaul's memory of Lili


End file.
